Aube et Crépuscule
by space333
Summary: Remus... Hermione... ont ils le droit de s'aimer? Non. Parce que le monde est en guerre, parce qu'il est plus vieux qu'elle et hanté par son passé, et parce que l'amour est un sentiment magnifique... et compliqué.
1. Retrouvailles

Disclaimer : rien de ceci ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun profit !

Bon maintenant que c'est dit salut à tous et j'espère qu'on va mieux se connaître… cette longue histoire Remus/Hermione (si l'idée vous dérange ne lisez pas !) à d'abord été écrite en anglais (« Dawn and Dusk ») et les premiers chapitres sont également sur ce site (je les ais traduits moi-même). Sachez simplement qu'il n'y aura aucun spoiler de HP6, donc si vous l'avez pas lu y'a pas de pbm.

Bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Aube et Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

"Remus vient d'arriver!" Harry fit une entrée fracassante dans le salon de Grimmauld Square, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Quand il remarqua que Ginny le regardait de travers il ajouta, "est-ce ce que j'interromps quelque chose? »

Ron se leva joyeusement du canapé sur lequel il avait été en train de manger avec sa sœur et Hermione, et s'étira les jambes. « Non, on parlait juste de l'année prochaine, c'est tout. »

« Quand est-ce que Lupin est arrivé ? » Ginny questionna, se levant également et se tournant vers Harry alors qu'il était déjà dans le couloir.

Sa voix faiblit quand elle suivit Harry et Ron hors de la pièce.

Hermione soupira, maintenant restée seule sur le canapé. Elle n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Remus. Cette pensée la dérangeait légèrement, bien qu'elle aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi.

Secouant la tête, elle réalisa qu'elle se posait trop de questions depuis quelques temps. Ils étaient tous à nouveau coincés à Grimmauld Square même si Harry, Ron et elle n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Il était vrai que c'était temporaire, parce qu'ils postuleraient vite pour un emploi, mais c'était aussi paradoxalement le problème : à Poudlard, elle avait eu des devoirs, des contrôles et des notes pour l'occuper. Maintenant, qui savait de quoi son futur serait fait ?

Ginny retournerait à Poudlard pour sa septième année; Ron et Harry allaient tous les deux passer les sélections pour devenir Aurors : Voldemort n'avait pas disparu juste parce qu'ils avaient quitté l'école. Au contraire. De plus en plus de Mangemorts le rejoignaient, faisant partout régner le chaos. Qui pouvait espérer vaincre celui qui avait déjà triomphé de la mort elle-même ? Trop peu croyaient en cet espoir fou.

En ce qui la concernait, elle comptait bien obtenir un poste au Ministère ; mais plutôt dans le Département pour le Contrôle et la Régulation des Créatures Dangereuses. C'est là qu'étaient débattus les droits de ceux qui demandaient un peu de reconnaissance. Elle ne souhaitait pas combattre sur le terrain ; il y avait tant qu'elle pouvait faire pour ceux qui étaient opprimés… si les sorciers leurs donnaient des droits il rejoindraient sûrement le Ministère, tous : les Goblins, les Elfes de Maison, les Détraqueurs, les Trolls, les Géants…

Les loups-garous.

Hermione se leva et commença à se diriger vers le Hall d'Entrée de Grimmauld Square, bien qu'avec bien moins d'impatience que les autres. Une partie d'elle-même, de manière surprenante, redoutait de revoir Lupin. Elle savait que c'était idiot, mais quand même…

Elle se souvenait à quel point il avait été un professeur formidable en troisième année, puis comment Harry l'avait presque considéré comme un parrain de remplacement après la mort de Sirius. Mais les années avaient passé. Ils avaient grandis, _elle _avait grandi. Et puis, ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble… de nombreuses batailles contre Voldemort… une angoisse constante… des meurtres…

Et hélas, ce n'était pas fini.

C'était exactement ce que Remus avait en tête quand il vit Harry, Ron et Ginny venir vers lui. A chaque fois qu'ils les voyait il ne pensait qu'à une chose: quand il partirait de nouveau, serait-ce après une heure, un jour ou une semaine passée avec eux, il ne saurait pas si il les reverrait jamais vivants. Ils étaient ceux pour qui il se battait, ceux pour qui chaque membre de l'Ordre combattait. Ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à découvrir et souhaitaient vivre dans un monde de paix; ils voulaient un emploi, une famille. Une vie ordinaire.

Ce n'était pas seulement son travail de les protéger ; c'était quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de faire avec toutes les fibres de son corps, parce que si eux mourraient, alors à quoi tout ça aurait-il servi ?

Remus se demanda où se trouvait Hermione. Penser à elle le faisait se sentir légèrement coupable. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, quelque chose qui le mystifiait, quelque chose qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir comprendre. Il redoutait simplement de la voir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison, en tout cas aucune à laquelle il voulait penser. Hermione était juste une élève qu'il avait eue en classe ; une jeune sorcière extrêmement savante et intelligente, une amie d'Harry, le fils unique de James, et une jeune fille qui démarrerait bientôt une carrière brillante. Point final.

Sauf que… Ce point final était difficile à mettre. Elle n'était plus une élève, elle avait dix-huit ans, elle avait eu son diplôme de Poudlard et avait la vie devant elle.

Il l'avait remarqué. Cette gêne étrange quand ils se voyaient, une gêne étrange qui était progressivement devenu, après des semaines, de l'embarras. Ils ne s'évitaient pas vraiment, ce n'était pas ça. Non… juste… qu'ils ne trouvaient pas les mots pour se parler.

Bien sûr, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression. Après tout, il avait été absent la plupart du temps… absent pendant les missions de Dumbledore… il n'avait pas été là pendant des semaines.

Hermione fit les derniers pas qui la séparait du Hall d'Entrée avec nervosité, alors que Ron et Ginny étreignaient Remus à lui faire craquer les vertèbres ; c'était à peu près ce qu'Harry venait de faire aussi. C'était ça. Il était comme Bill et Charlie, un grand frère pour eux, ou un oncle. Il retourna l'étreinte, passant la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Ron de manière affectionnée.

Il aimait être de retour à Grimmauld Square. Au début ça avait été difficile ; l'endroit faisait ressurgir trop de souvenirs de Sirius. Mais ensuite, c'était devenu un refuge, un abri ou il savait qu'il trouverait toujours des amis, la seule famille qu'il avait.

« Bonjour, Remus, » dit Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Hermione, » il répondit, avançant vers elle un peu mal à l'aise. Arthur et Molly Weasley arrivèrent à ce moment-là, et il n'eut pas besoin de trouver quelque chose à lui dire quand Arthur avança pour lui serrer la main.

« Rogue, Tonks et Sturgis seront partis plus longtemps que prévu, » Molly trouva le moyen de lui murmurer alors qu'ils prenaient tous la direction de la cuisine. « Dumbledore leur a donné une autre mission, » elle le regarda d'un air entendu. Il savait que cela signifiait qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

"Alors, Remus?" Ron demanda avec insouciance quand ils furent tous assis autour de tasses de thé fumantes. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ces derniers temps ? »

Remus lui adressa une sorte de regard à moitié amusé et à moitié ennuyé. « Honnêtement…" il rit tout bas.

Molly eut une grimace de reproche envers Ron et Ginny. « Combien de fois est-ce qu'on vous l'a dit ? On ne discutera pas de ce que l'Ordre fait tant que vous serez présents. »

Hermione sourit. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient appris l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais aucun d'eux n'avait encore le droit d'en faire partie. Fred et George avaient juste été acceptés, donc ils supposaient qu'ils devraient encore attendre un peu… mais elle savait que le temps serait bientôt venu ; dès que Harry et Ron commenceraient leur entraînement d'Aurors ils seraient pris dans l'Ordre et deviendraient des espions utiles. Comme Tonks, il fourniraient des informations de l'intérieur du Ministère. Hermione ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle ; mais elle avait l'habitude des questions incessantes de Ron, Harry et Ginny.

« Heu, les enfants, » le père de Ron dit d'une voix forte. « Remus doit être fatigué, et il y a des choses dont nous devons parler. Vous pourriez nous laisser une minute ? »

Il y eu des grognements et des protestations, mais Ron, Ginny et Hermione quittèrent la cuisine.

« Ils pourraient au moins nous dire ce qui se passe vraiment, » Ron grogna. Il lança son pied en avant comme si il avait voulu taper un ballon pour se défouler.

Pendant ce temps, Molly avait fermé la porte de la cuisine hermétiquement et vérifié que rien ne passerait à travers, même pas les Oreilles Extensibles ou autres nouvelles inventions des jumeaux.

Remus avala une gorgée de thé et sourit. C'était toujours agréable de revoir Arthur et Molly. Ils étaient ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis les plus proches, et à ses yeux eux avaient réussi à avoir une famille dont il aurait été fier. Sauf pour Percy, mais ça c'était une toute autre histoire.

« Dumbledore nous à dit ce que tu as réussi à faire, je dois dire que c'est assez impressionnant, » Molly lui offrit des cookies qu'il prit avec plaisir.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, » il répliqua humblement. « J'ai juste suivi Crabbe et Goyle. Si Kingsley et Maugrey n'étaient pas arrivés je ne serais plus là pour vous le dire. » Il grimaça en pensant qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'être tué quand Fol Œil et Kingsley étaient venus, Transplanant devant les deux Mangemorts. Au moins il n'avait pas complètement perdu son temps : capturer deux Mangemorts sans merci qu'ils traquaient depuis des années était une grande victoire. Peut-être que Crabbe et Goyle étaient sots, mais ils avaient été aux côtés de Voldemort pendant des années. Et quand ils murmuraient Avada Kedavra, leurs baguettes faisaient autant de mal que celles de n'importe qui d'autre.

Dommage que leurs fils soient en train de prendre le même chemin. Quel gâchis.

« Combien de temps avant que tu ne repartes ? » Molly demanda.

Remus haussa les épaules. Avant tout, il avait besoin de se reposer. Suivre des Mangemorts pendant presque quatre semaines complètes était épuisant. Il devait se cacher de leur vue, il devait s'infiltrer dans certains endroits, il devait ignorer sa propre fatigue pour se concentrer sur ce que Crabbe et Goyle faisait, qui ils rencontraient… et qui ils tuaient.

Il chassa ces souvenirs-là. « Dumbledore m'a envoyé une chouette pour me dire que j'avais le temps. Désolé, » il dit d'un ton d'excuse, « il faudra que vous me supportiez quelque temps. »

Molly fit semblant d'être fâché puis elle dit avec un grand sourire, « au moins les enfants arrêteront de se plaindre. Ils disent qu'ils s'ennuient et sont toujours seuls. »

Remus hocha la tête et se leva, posant sa chope vide sur l'évier. « Un thé délicieux, Molly, comme toujours. Bon… je vais aller me réinstaller, » il pensa à sa valise qui l'attendait. Il y avait aussi les _enfants_, comme Molly les appelait, qui n'en étaient plus vraiment mais avait certainement beaucoup de choses à lui raconter.

Puis il leur apprendrait quelque tours, il se reposerait, et il rirait avec eux pendant un moment pour oublier les soucis et profiter pendant quelque jours d'une insouciance bien méritée. Harry, Ron et Ginny continueraient à le questionner sans repos sur l'Ordre, ça ne changerait pas, et Hermione… et bien…

Il ferma les yeux. Hermione.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il finissait toujours par penser à elle ?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Je vous mettrais le chapitre 2 dès qu'il sera traduit (ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps mais bon il faut que je le trouve)… bien sûr les commentaires sont les bienvenus !


	2. Jeu de cartes

6

Me revoilà ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, j'apprécie ! Bien sûr rien de tout ça n'est à moi, ça change pas… c'est tout à JKR !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Jeu de cartes**

Remus n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se sentir à nouveau chez lui à Grimmauld Square, et à mesure que les jours passaient il devint plus difficile pour lui de se concentrer sur le travail que Dumbledore lui avait assigné ; il aurait préféré se reposer plutôt que de remplir les nombreux tâches pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tous les après-midi il entraînait Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quand il avait été leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en troisième année à Poudlard. Le reste du temps il essayait de discuter avec eux le plus possible. Il passait des heures à s'amuser avec Ron, Harry et Ginny, ou à parler de sujets plus importants comme leurs futurs métiers, ou alors simplement à leur montrer certaines choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore, comme quelque tours de magie qui avaient des usages bien trop marrants pour n'être que de simples sorts de défense.

Avec eux, il lui semblait être chez lui à Grimmauld Square.

Il eut un rire sans joie. Chez lui. Il n'y avait pas de chez lui.

Chez lui aurait été un endroit ou il aurait été heureux. Bien sûr, il resterait à Grimmauld Square plus longtemps que d'habitude ; probablement deux semaines. Mais même deux semaines n'étaient rien. Il devrait partir, comme toujours : avant peu de nouveaux évènements se produiraient et Dumbledore lui assignerait une autre mission.

Tous les jours se ressemblaient. Ils apportaient les nouvelles, encore, d'Aurors qui étaient morts, de Moldus qui avaient été assassinés, et de sorciers qui avaient rejoins les Mangemorts. Cela le conduisait souvent à se demander pourquoi tant de haine. Ces autres vêtus de noirs étaient humains. Etaient-ils si différents ?

Probablement. Les Mangemorts faisaient couler le sang. Eux devaient laisser couler leurs larmes.

La seule chose qui valait le coup était de la voir tous les jours. Hermione.

Assis dans la pièce principale, Remus secoua la tête. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. Bizarrement, ils parlaient rarement tous les deux. C'était étrange qu'elle se comporte de manière si inhabituelle depuis peu ; elle ne lui parlait jamais à moins qu'il ne lui adresse la parole en premier et ne participait jamais aux jeux des autres quand il était présent.

Remus respira profondément quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas simplement de sa faute à elle si un malaise s'installait quand ils étaient ensemble. C'était de sa faute à lui aussi.

Il posa son livre. Cela faisait une heure qu'il lisait, mais en vérité ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur menaçait d'exploser dès qu'il la voyait ? Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de penser à son apparence… à son intelligence… mais il était incapable de fermer la porte qui laissait entrer dans son esprit de telles considérations.

Ses sentiments semblaient irréels, comme un rêve qui aurait pris vie. Ou plutôt comme un cauchemar qui n'en était plus vraiment un mais qui était devenu réalité.

« Tu veux jouer ? » Ron arriva abruptement vers Remus, lui montrant un jeu de Bataille Explosive qu'il avait sortit. Harry était également dans la pièce, ainsi que Ginny. Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi ; ils s'étaient tous entraînés pendant deux heures après le déjeuner, pas grand chose d'original en fait, puis ils s'étaient dispersés pour trouver, chacun de leur côté, une activité qui les intéressait.

« Bien sûr, » Remus vint vers eux immédiatement, sautant sur l'occasion de penser à autre chose. Il se leva du canapé et alla s'asseoir à la table qu'Harry avait déjà débarrassé. C'était une antiquité, une table faite d'un bois de chêne solide, et un des meubles peu nombreux qu'ils avaient gardé de l'ancienne maison des Blacks. La plupart des autres avaient été pourris, inutilisables ou simplement hideux.

Remus regarda autour de lui comme il le faisait souvent. Même si il y avait plus de trois ans qu'il était entré dans la maison pour la première fois, elle était toujours aussi lugubre qu'avant quand le soleil se couchait. La lumière envoyait des ombres fantômes sur les murs et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Sirius avait pu survivre dans un environnement aussi déplaisant ; parce que, d'après ce que lui, Remus, avait aperçu de ses parents, ils avaient été aussi horrible que l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient habité.

« Tenez, » Harry distribua les cartes. Remus retourna à la réalité devant lui et prit ses cartes avec délicatesse : elle pouvaient exploser n'importe quand, pas vrai ?

Le jeu devint vite très amusant, car chaque carte posée sur la table pouvait faire exploser sa voisine. Soudainement il y eut une détonation et une des cartes que Ginny tenait s'enflamma dans ses mains. Elle sursauta, choquée, et retira vivement ses mains.

« Mais c'est de la triche ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant d'apercevoir son frère. « Ron ! » Elle le frappa à l'épaule avec amusement. « Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre le feu aux cartes de quelqu'un si il les as en main ; seulement si elles ont été jouées ! »

Ron prit un air innocent, bien qu'ayant l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

« Comment t'as fait ça, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Ginny alors qu'Harry ricanait.

« Oh, » Ron sourit, « des trucs à Fred et George, » il haussa les épaules avec fierté.

Remus soupira. Il n'aurait jamais deviné à leur manière de se comporter qu'ils avaient dix-huit ans, et Ginny dix-sept.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? » fit Harry comme si il était offusqué.

« Grandissez un peu, » répliqua Remus.

Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Puis Remus sortit sa baguette. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était amusé, réellement amusé, sans limites et sans retenue. Avec un rapide mouvement du poignet il mit le feu aux cartes de Ron et également d'Harry.

Celui-ci s'élança hors de sa chaise. « Ca tu vas le payer cher, » dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, sortant sa propre baguette.

« Non ! Attendez, c'est pas juste ! » dit Remus en riant quand il vit que Ron se levait aussi. « Vous êtes plus que moi ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Remus gardait le regard fixé avec attention sur leurs deux baguettes. Il pouvait probablement les désarmer tous les deux, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Même si ils étaient autorisés à utiliser la magie puisqu'ils étaient légalement adultes maintenant, il préférait ne pas jouer à trop de ces petits jeux en dehors de leur sessions d'entraînement tous les après-midi. Il savait que ça pouvait être très drôle ; mais les baguettes pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses.

« D'accord, » Harry rangea la sienne. « Mais alors tout est permis, » lui et Ron attrapèrent les bras de Remus pour le faire tomber de sa chaise. Ginny s'avança aussi et se mit avec eux ; après tout elle n'était pas réellement fâché après Ron, et puis c'était beaucoup plus marrant d'être tous contre Remus, non ? Cela devint vite une question de qui attraperait qui, et la bataille explosive fut vite oubliée.

« Aïe ! Eh, Harry, ça c'était _mon_ bras ! » Ron gémit.

« Ginny, prend ses jambes ! » Harry parvint à se remettre sur ses genoux.

Essayant de le retenir pour l'empêcher de se relever, Lupin attrapa une des mains d'Harry et tira si bien qu'il tomba au sol. Remus jeta un regard de côté quand il réalisa qu'il était maintenant près du canapé. Sa première idée avait été de trouver quelque chose à leur lancer, un coussin ou autre, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent à la place sur une personne qui se tenait debout contre le mur et les observait. Il comprit immédiatement qui c'était et se sentit stupide de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver.

Les joues d'Hermione brûlèrent quand elle devint consciente du fait qu'il la regardait aussi, et elle détourna les yeux. Elle ressentait une pointe de jalousie à la vue d'Harry, Ron et Ginny qui s'amusaient avec lui. Ron revenait pour lui tenailler les jambes, et même Ginny le chatouillait sans le moindre embarras.

Pourquoi en aurait-elle ressenti ? Il était comme un grand frère pour eux tous.

Pour eux tous, mais pas pour elle. Hermione regarda ses pieds puis se retourna. Elle avait commis une erreur quand elle avait choisie de venir dans la salle de jeux ; parce que maintenant elle ne pouvait se retenir de se demander, à nouveau, pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle le voyait c'était comme si elle était sur au bord d'un précipice, incapable de le franchir et en même temps incapable de faire demi-tour. Il n'y avait pas de solution, pas d'échappatoire, pas de possibilité de prétendre qu'elle ne ressentait rien.

Soudainement Remus eut beaucoup moins envie de rire, et son sourire disparut tel une feuille d'arbre dans un tourbillon de vent. Alors que son envie de plaisanter s'évanouissait il saisit Ron par la taille et, usant de toute sa force, le souleva. Prendre le garçon par surprise lui permit d'atteindre Harry et de le stopper avant qu'il ne se fasse coller au sol. Ginny lui lâcha le bras quand Harry et Ron le firent.

Remus s'excusa rapidement en disant qu'il devait aller parler à la mère de Ron et laissa les garçons et Ginny à un autre jeu, pour aller déambuler dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Hermione.

Même lui fut surpris de cette sortie soudaine. Qu'était-il en train de faire exactement ?

En un sens il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Elle était juste un jeune fille, rien de plus. Il ne devrait pas se sentir dérangé et attiré comme ça par elle. Il ne devrait pas être aussi embarrassé, mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne devrait pas se préoccuper autant d'Hermione.

Et il ne devrait pas tant _penser_ à elle.

Pourtant il continua malgré lui à inspecter pièce après pièce, jusqu'à la trouver dans la cuisine, regardant par la fenêtre, seule, une image de beauté dans un monde qui devenait de plus en plus noir à mesure que les heures passaient. Il réalisa à quel point il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi ; bientôt ce serait l'heure du dîner, et puis la nuit serait là. Un autre jour serait passé, aurait glissé à ses côtés et hors de sa portée sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Ses pas résonnèrent de façon étrange sur le sol carrelé lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine mais elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, gardant son visage caché à sa vue.

Il marcha lentement vers elle, s'arrêta quand il fut à son niveau et s'appuya contre le mur. Au lieu de fixer Hermione il l'imita et regarda par la fenêtre.

Ainsi se tinrent-ils debout tous les deux en silence, contemplant le coucher de soleil et les derniers rayons de lumière qui barraient l'horizon en s'abaissant graduellement, illuminant les toits des maisons alentour et envoyant des couleurs dorées sur les cimes des arbres.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans réelle signification. Ils étaient tous deux absorbés dans leur propres pensées, sachant qu'au bout d'un moment l'un deux devrait finalement briser ce moment de tranquillité en disant quelque chose.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » Remus dit doucement après plusieurs minutes. _Elle_ était belle aussi.

Tellement belle.

Maintenant les derniers rayons de soleil palissaient, disparaissant comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé, et elle en réagissait toujours pas. Etait-elle si absorbée par le crépuscule qu'elle en se souciait pas de sa présence ? Ou souffrait-elle, totalement ignorante du monde alentour et incapable de le regarder ? Dirait-elle quelque chose à la fin ou devait-il la laisser tranquille ?

Alors qu'il hésitait à partir elle eut un petit hochement de tête, à peine perceptible, si petit qu'il pensa pendant un instant que c'était une illusion.

« Hermione… » Remus vint un peu plus près, bien que gardant une distance raisonnable entre eux. « Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Est-ce que… est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il la vit se raidir. Et puis d'un seul coup elle se retourna avec un air mortifié. Elle n'osa pas le regarder ; il ne méritait pas cela. Il était juste venu pour l'aider, elle le savait, et maintenant elle agissait de manière décalée et idiote. A quel jeu jouait-elle ?

Quelque part elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Oui, il pouvait l'aider ; peut-être qu'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras et…

Elle ferma les yeux.

Non. Il valait mieux qu'il sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait la bonne chose à faire.

Mais… pourquoi la limite entre bien et mal était-elle soudain si trouble et indistincte ?

Remus la regarda fixement pendant un long moment, puis il commença à tendre une main. Simplement pour la mettre sur son épaule, pour la rassurer… pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, retirant son bras rapidement et le laissant tomber à ses côtés, se sentant faible et incapable d'aider.

Hermione ne le regarda pas. Elle chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire. Peut-être était-il inquiet parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait regardé pendant qu'il s'amusait ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait sentit depuis qu'il était revenu que quelque chose chez elle n'allait pas ?

Il devait avoir remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement. Elle riait rarement avec Ron, Harry et Ginny ces jours-ci. En vérité, elle le faisait, mais quand il n'était pas la. Parce qu'en sa présence, elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle se souvint du moment quand il leur avait annoncé qu'ils resteraient plus longtemps que d'habitude à Grimmauld Square. La nouvelle l'avait rendue étrangement heureuse, bien que cette réaction hors de proportion l'ait étonnée. Harry avait semblé vraiment enchanté, Ron heureux et Ginny avait eut un sourire de délectation, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

« Tout va bien, » déclara-t-elle, faisant semblant d'être surprise mais échouant complètement.

Elle savait qu'elle devait prendre un air convaincant, alors elle pris son courage à deux mains et le regarda. Il portait un pullover blanc serré, en tout cas assez pour révéler ses bras musclés. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur lui, mais elle se reprit vite et reporta son regard sur ses chaussures de peur que ses yeux ne la trahisse, souhaitant que ces émotions sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucun contrôle arrêtent de la poursuivre.

"Ecoute, je…" Remus commença d'un ton bas en la voyant qui commençait à rougir. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots ; il savait qu'elle l'avait observé et c'était frustrant de savoir qu'elle pouvait le juger ainsi. D'un autre côté… pourquoi se sentait-il si content tout d'un coup ? Etait-ce simplement parce que c'était lui qu'elle avait regardé ? Parce que, au fond, il voulait tant recevoir son attention ?

Remus essaya encore de parler. « Je veux juste… »

Mais il y eut un cri dans une pièce pas très loin ; immédiatement suivit d'un bruit comme si quelqu'un avait fait tomber du verre qui s'était brisé par terre en mille morceaux.

« Reste ici, » Remus murmura rapidement à Hermione. Il jeta un dernier regard au crépuscule et partit avec précipitation dans la direction du bruit, cherchant la source du vacarme.

Hermione resta seule, toujours à côté de la fenêtre. Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer ne la sortit pas immédiatement de sa léthargie. Elle se tourna de nouveau pour voir le ciel qui s'assombrissait toujours.

« C'est vraiment beau, » se chuchota-t-elle à elle-même quand il fut sortit.

Pendant ce temps Remus courut dans le salon. Dès qu'il entra il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Molly tenait un morceau de parchemin dans la main, très pale et semblant très secouée par une nouvelle. Un vase cassé gisait au sol, les fleurs éparpillées.

« Reparo, » Remus dit par réflexe en pointant sa baguette par terre. Les fleurs revinrent se placer d'elles-mêmes dans le vase qui s'était réparé… comme par magie. Il le saisit de manière mécanique et le reposa sur la table.

Molly, toujours immobile, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma quand elle aperçut les garçons.

« Ron, Harry, » dit Remus brutalement mais distinctement. « Dehors. »

Harry prit un air meurtri. Remus aurait voulut être moins dur, mais d'un autre côté il y avait évidemment quelque chose de grave en train de se passer et il n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer que c'était sûrement une urgence secrète concernant l'Ordre du Phénix.

Dès que la porte se referma Molly lui tendit avec fièvre le parchemin qu'elle tenait et Remus le lut en silence.

_Severus Rogue blessé ; que quelqu'un se rende immédiatement à St Mungo's pour le protéger._

Le message court était signé Albus Dumbledore.

Il y eut un silence, le temps pour Remus de comprendre ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour prendre un décision : Arthur était sorti, et Molly était la seule personne dans la maison en dehors de lui qui pouvait agir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit exposée au danger. Donc ça ne laissait que lui.

« J'y vais, » dit-il rapidement. « Reste avec les enfants… »

Il ne finit pas car chaque seconde était précieuse. Les Mangemorts n'essayaient pas simplement de tuer leurs ennemis quand personne ne regardait ; ils arrivaient aussi à ne jamais laisser de témoins de leurs actes. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne se souciaient pas du fait qu'ils soient au Chemin de Traverse, à Pré-au-Lard ou à St Mungo's pour finire leur proies. Rogue était en danger même sur un lit d'hôpital, et bien qu'il déteste l'homme Remus ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bon ça sera tout pour le chapitre 2, mais le 3 arrive bientôt !

Lupini-filiae : « mémorable » ! C'est vachement sympa , merci !

Elfie : la relation HG/RL en choque certains alors je préfère prévenir dès le début, c'est tout. Merci pour les commentaires !

Harana : oui la traduction c'est pas forcément facile, surtout que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire seulement en anglais. Sinon… Les sentiments sont importants alors vaut mieux y aller doucement.

Click la Magnifique : bien vu pour la traduction… va falloir que j'y remédie ! « Ginny questionna » est la traduction mot à mot de « ginny questioned », c'est vrai que ça fait anglais. Je vais essayer de me débarrasser de cette manie, promis !

a+ (et n'oubliez pas les reviews svp !)

Space333


	3. Le coeur de St Mangouste

Encore une fois, rien de ceci (personages, lieux etc) n'est à moi.

Sinon merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires, j'espère en avoir d'autres !

Enfin, sachez que cette histoire est plus basée sur le fait qu'une histoire d'amour Hermione/Remus rentre plutôt dans la catégorie 'impossible'. Non pas qu'il ne se passera rien (clin d'œil) mais les choses iront lentement.

Bon maintenant je vous laisse lire !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Le cœur de St Mangouste**

Il haïssait les hôpitaux. Il haïssait tout d'eux ; leurs murs immaculés qui étaient trop blancs, leur odeur de maladie et de mort, leurs Médecins qui ne cessaient de courir le long de ces couloirs qui ne finissaient jamais, et à l'intérieur desquels les portes étaient toujours fermées comme pour laisser dans l'ombre ce que personne n'aurait supporté de voir. Même les fleurs qu'il distinguaient de part et d'autre parmi les visiteurs dans la salle d'attente semblaient illusoires.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Une grande sorcière dans le hall d'entrée s'avança. Elle portait une cape blanche avec le badge de St Mangouste et avait le visage pale et lisse de quelqu'un qui ne passe pas beaucoup de temps dehors. Elle aussi avait l'air faussement joyeuse.

« Euh… » hésita Remus en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'il devait prendre. Il avait prit la poudre d'escampette jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais maintenant, dans ce labyrinthe de chambres, salle de soins, salles d'attente, salles de cours, etc, il était perdu. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours essayer tous les étages et tous les couloirs en espérant tomber sur Rogue sans avoir à parler à personne, mais il semblait improbable qu'il le trouve. En tant que membre de l'Ordre il ne partagerait sûrement pas une chambre avec un autre sorcier qui aurait trop bu.

Par conséquent si il voulait arriver à destination avant que la nuit ne soit tombée il avait plutôt intérêt à répondre à la sorcière qui s'appelait Corzélia, comme l'était indiqué sur son insigne. « Je pense que quelqu'un à laissé un message pour moi, » supposa Remus.

La sorcière leva un sourcil, ses yeux d'un bleu intense s'élargissant légèrement. « A qui est destiné ce message ? »

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. En tant que membre de l'Ordre en mission il ne pouvait pas divulguer sa véritable identité, et même si il l'avait pu il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait : il préférait ne pas se faire connaître de trop de monde. « Il doit provenir d'Albus Dumbledore, » il évita une réponse directe en espérant avoir raison. Il faisait l'hypothèse que si Dumbledore avait envoyé un message à Grimmauld Square il s'était déjà occupé d'un certain nombre d'autres choses.

En d'autres circonstances Remus aurait rigolé: si il avait tort, si pour une fois rien n'avait été planifié, alors la sorcière pourrait aussi bien l'amener à l'étage où l'on s'occupait des désordres mentaux.

« Albus… » Le sourire de la sorcière disparut, et elle baissa considérablement la voix. « Oui… oui, je vais vous y emmener, bien sûr. »

Remus la suivit en se demandant où elle le conduirait. Au moins il ne s'était pas trompé pour le message ; mais l'anxiété soudaine de cette Corzélia lui faisait redouter de terribles nouvelles.

Au début il essaya de suivre le chemin qu'elle prenait, mais il en perdit vite le fil dans les nombreux virages et détours. Progressivement ils quittaient les corridors très fréquentés par les visiteurs et entraient dans un espace qui semblait beaucoup plus contrôlé. Puis elle prit un ascenseur qui semblait à première vue abandonné et, après qu'ils soient descendus un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un minuscule couloir qui ne comprenait qu'une porte sur le côté.

La sorcière ne bougea pas donc il la regarda en laissant sa question en suspens.

« Entrez là, » elle lui montra la porte. « Je ne suis pas autorisée à aller plus loin. »

Il acquiesça en silence. Dès qu'il fit un pas dans le corridor l'ascenseur se referma et la sorcière partit, le laissant dans une demi-obscurité. Il avança avec appréhension. Que trouverait-il derrière la porte ?

Alors qu'il appuyait sur la poignée il eut l'horrible impression que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient. Puis la porte s'ouvrit─

Et une odeur répugnante le saisit à la gorge. C'était bien pire que dans les étages au-dessus. Bien pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Se retenant de vomir avec difficulté, il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione aurait souhaité qu'ils trouvent quelque chose d'autre comme sujet de conversation. Il était presque minuit et pourtant Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle étaient dans la chambre des garçons en train de parler ensemble à voix basse. Ron et Harry voulaient désespérément savoir ce qui s'était passé et la raison qui avait contraint Remus à partir de manière si précipitée dans la soirée ; mais elle, Hermione, aurait préféré ne pas avoir à parler de Remus. Elle avait une drôle de sensation dans le creux de l'estomac à chaque fois qu'ils mentionnaient son nom ; quand à elle, elle évitait carrément de le prononcer.

« Et toi, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Quoi ? » Elle était restée silencieuse assez longtemps.

« Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quoi ? » Harry répéta. « Avec Molly et Remus… »

« Je n'en ais aucune idée. »

Ginny bailla mais Ron fronça les sourcils en direction d'Hermione. « Allez, Hermione, tu as toujours une petite idée de ce qui se passe, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas, écoutez, il est tard, on devrait aller dormir. »

Ron et Harry la fixèrent étrangement. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda finalement Harry.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Elle savait que sa voix avait une tonalité inhabituelle, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Allons dormir, » déclara abruptement Ginny. Hermione se sentit reconnaissante.

Elle allait éteindre la lumière quand il y eut un coup sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Hermione se releva en douceur et l'ouvrit ; une chouette entra.

« C'est une chouette du Ministère, » Ginny déclara.

« Oui… » Hermione détacha le parchemin de manière préoccupée. Elle secoua la tête avec énervement ; elle savait que certains au Ministère travaillaient toute la nuit, mais ils auraient pu éviter le courrier à une heure pareille, non ?

_Mademoiselle Hermione Granger,_

_Le Ministère vous invite cordialement à vous présenter au centre de Transplanage du Ministère de la Magie au matin du 2 Juillet pour passer votre licence de Transplanage de classe E. Merci d'arriver à 8 heures._

_Nous avons également enregistré votre demande pour un emploi au Département pour le Contrôle et la Régulation des Créatures Dangereuses ; aussi passerez-vous un entretien d'embauche après votre test._

_Sincères Salutations,_

_Le Ministère de la Magie._

Hermione eut un grand sourire. « On va enfin pouvoir sortir ! »

Ginny prit le parchemin de ses mains et le lut aussi. « Tu crois que Ron et Har─ »

La porte s'ouvrit tout grand. Harry et Ron entrèrent en pyjamas, chacun tenant entre ses mains un rouleau de parchemin semblable à celui qu'Hermione venait de recevoir.

« On a été pré-sélectionné pour devenir Aurors, » dit Ron d'un air vraiment heureux. « Je parie que tu as aussi ce que tu voulais, pas vrai ? Le deux juillet à huit heures du matin pour l'examen de Transplanage, puis l'entretien d'embauche ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir; un lit sur lequel reposait un corps, et un homme qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. Le médecin inconnu leva des yeux exorbités vers Remus, puis l'homme se retira sans un mot et partit d'un air fatigué par une porte au fond de la salle, laissant Remus seul avec Rogue.

Remus lutta contre son désir de s'en aller et, pas après pas, atteignit le lit.

Rogue était là, les yeux clos, allongé avec la tête sur un oreiller. Le reste de son corps était recouvert d'un drap beige et son visage était blanc comme de la craie.

Remus regarda celui qu'il avait connu depuis l'école, celui avec qui il n'avait jamais vraiment été ami. Celui qu'il devait protéger. Il savait que les risques que les Mangemorts le découvrent ici étaient faibles, dans cet endroit que personne, il était évident, ne semblait connaître. Et pourtant… on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Jetant un coup d'œil alentour Remus chercha une chaise mais n'en trouva aucune. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que soudainement Rogue ouvre les yeux. Il regarda lentement la pièce, ignorant Remus─ ne le voyait-il pas ?─ puis referma les paupières.

Quand il les rouvrit ses yeux se fixèrent sur Remus et, cette fois, il ne détourna pas le regard. Severus entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« N'essayez pas de─ » commença Remus, mais Severus l'interrompis.

« Remus─ Il t'a a envoyé _toi_… » La voix de Snape n'était qu'un murmure enroué, mais Remus savait que les mots étaient néanmoins pleins de sarcasme. « _Toi_, entre tous… »

Remus ne répondit pas, se tenant immobile. Depuis quand Rogue l'appelait-il par son prénom et le tutoyait-il ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Rogue grimaça de douleur et Remus se sentit mal à l'aise, à être debout là avec lui si terriblement blessé. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

« Ils─ ils m'ont eu, » Rogue parla dans un soupir. Il avait l'air las. Tellement las. « Ils m'ont eu, Remus. » Rogue fit une pause pour regagner des forces. « Ecoute-moi, » murmura-t-il d'une voix épuisée. « Protège-les. Protège-les tous. »

Remus avala sa salive. « Tu ne parles pas sérieusement. » Il ne savait pas exactement de qui Rogue parlait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il refusait de croire que ces mots étaient peut-être les derniers de Rogue. Où était passé le mépris de Severus ? Sa haine ? Son dédain ?

« Harry… Ron… » continua Rogue, « tous les autres… ce ne sont que des enfants. J'étais sérieux pour ça… » il gémit doucement, « pour ça et pour tout le reste. » Rogue tenta de ricaner sinistrement. « Nous pensions être supérieurs à tous ces Moldus, juste parce que nous pouvions… nous pouvions faire des choses extraordinaires en bougeant le poignet et en agitant un bâton en bois… » dit-il faiblement, « et bien on est pire qu'eux… on… on se détruit en même temps… et c'est encore pire… parce qu'on devrait être plus sage… »

Remus ne répondit pas. Sa gorge était trop sèche.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bon, Remus. Beaucoup plus humain que moi… » dit Rogue en inspirant avec difficulté. « On aurait dû être amis, tu sais. Ca ne sert à rien de haïr… Je… J'ai haï tout le monde autour de moi, et regarde où ça m'a mené… » Il semblait que cela lui coûtait un effort immense de continuer. « Ne gâche pas ta vie, Remus… trouve-toi quelque chose qui vaille la peine de vivre… quelque chose qui vaut mieux que tout le reste… » Sa voix faiblit. « On… on aurait dû être amis, » répéta-t-il. Sa voix mourut, et il ferma les yeux.

« Severus ! » cria Remus. La porte s'ouvrit, et cette fois deux homes entrèrent. L'un d'eux prit le bras de Remus et le repoussa brutalement du lit, pendant que l'autre, le premier que Remus avait vu, se penchait au-dessus de Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Remus cria presque. Il essaya de bouger mais le médecin l'en empêchait, le poussant en silence mais avec fermeté loin du lit.

«Calmez-vous, » le médecin répondit, lui lâchant enfin le bras.

« Est-ce qu'il ira bien ? »

Le médecin secoua la tête. « On n'en est pas encore sûrs. »

« Comment ça vous n'en êtes pas encore sûrs ? » dit Remus agressivement. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont les choses se déroulaient, pas plus que le ton du médecin. Il ne voulait pas être traité comme un enfant que tout le monde protège d'une vérité affreuse.

Le médecin soupira, passant une main sur son front avec résignation. « Il est gravement blessé… on peut s'occuper les fractures… mais il a des hémorragies internes… des membres complètement retournés… de la Magie Noire dans le sang… » il fit une pause. « Vous voulez que je continue ? »

Remus hocha de la tête avec lassitude. « Non. »

« Je vais vous chercher une chaise, » murmura l'homme. Il sortit de la pièce et revint presque immédiatement, puis fit signe à Remus de s'asseoir. « N'essayez pas de lui parler. »

Puis les deux médecins sortirent de nouveau.

Une longue attente commença. Remus éprouvait un tel ennui qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir dormir ; mais ce n'était pas le moment. Cela dura des heures. De longues heures. Un homme, le premier, revint à plusieurs intervalles de temps sans lui dire un mot. Rogue était dans un sommeil profond ; si profond que Remus redoutait qu'il arrête de respirer.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit il était sûr qu'il était déjà trois ou quatre heures du matin. Remus sursauta et sortit sa baguette.

« Du calme, Remus, c'est moi, » Maugrey Fol Œil entra avec un grognement. « Quelles nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il ensuite plus bas.

« Pas grand-chose, » répondit Remus avec fatigue.

« Je suis ici pour te remplacer. »

« C'est bon, je peux rester ici, tu n'avais pas besoin de te déranger. »

L'œil magique de Maugrey fit plusieurs tours et Remus eut la sensation d'être passé aux rayons X. « Tu as besoin d'une pause. »

« Je vais bien. » Remus n'avait aucune envie d'avouer qu'il était plus que fatigué. Epuisé, en vérité.

« Retourne à Grimmauld Square, tu étais censé avoir deux semaines pour te reposer. »

« Il n'y a pas assez de personnes pour faire ce qui doit être fait. »

« Si tu le dis, » Maugrey haussa les épaules. « Mais retourne là-bas. »

Remus soupira puis acquiesça. Sans un mot il sortit, inspirant profondément de l'air frais quand il fut dehors et loin de la pièce suffocante, prit l'ascenseur et revint dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Il prit une poignée de poudre d'escampette et partit, se libérant de la tension insoutenable qui s'était accumulée depuis qu'il était descendu dans ce corridor. Quelque secondes plus tard Remus était de retour à Grimmauld Square, seul dans la pièce sombre, silencieuse et paisible.

Ses yeux mirent un moment à se réhabituer au manque de lumière, et rapidement il réalisa que la maison était entièrement plongée dans le noir. La pendule devant lui indiquait qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Il se sentait plus que jamais impuissant. Il regarda le vase sur la table ; le vase que Molly avait fait tombé mais qui n'était plus cassé. Il s'en approcha. Ca lui ferait tellement de bien de le jeter par terre pour qu'il se brise, juste parce qu'il en avait marre…

Remus jura tout bas. Puis il alla vers la bibliothèque, cette pièce qu'ils nommaient ainsi parce qu'elle était remplie d'étagères de vieux livres, tendit la main et s'assit sur le canapé. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Le sommeil ne viendrait jamais de toute manière. Ici, dans ce sanctuaire, il avait au moins des choses pour s'occuper l'esprit, et pour oublier.

Il passa la main sur le titre poussiéreux du livre qu'il avait choisit. La lumière sur sa gauche trembla. De la philosophie. De tous les livres présents, il en avait trouvé un qui parlait de _philo_ ? Il faillit se relever pour en trouver un autre, mais décida que ses jambes avaient besoin d'un peu de répit.

Alors il ouvrit le bouquin quelque part vers le milieu, ne faisant pas trop attention à ce qu'il lirait. Les pages étaient remplies de phrases écrites en caractères très petits. Il fixa le titre du chapitre, la liberté, et laissa ses yeux errer sur le texte.

La liberté… Le choix… Le bien et le mal… Il tourna la page.

La démocratie. _La base d'un état démocratique est la liberté._ Aristote. Il passa à une autre page. Apparemment le livre était constitué seulement de citations célèbres provenant indifféremment de Moldus ou de Sorciers. D'habitude il aimait ces citations parce que chacune reflétait le point de vue particulier de quelqu'un sur un événement de l'histoire. Mais cette nuit, ou plutôt ce matin, il était trop fatigué pour ça.

La guerre. Il n'en lut même pas un mot. C'était tout pareil, n'est-ce pas ? La violence et l'harmonie. La paix et la guerre. Il tourna à nouveaux la page.

La haine et l'amour.

Il s'immobilisa devant une ligne de Nietzsche. _Il y a toujours de la folie dans l'amour. Mais il y a aussi de la raison dans la folie._

Il n'essaya pas de comprendre la citation énigmatique. Il aurait souhaité que jamais la haine ni l'amour n'existe ; il était trop difficile de penser à la première. Quand à la seconde…

La seconde était connectée à trop de souvenirs, trop de dangers, et trop de douleur.

Tous, ils étaient des pions dans ce jeu de sorciers puissants qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait jamais égaler. Alors ils se haïssaient tous autant ; les Mangemorts, les sorciers au sang pur, les sorciers au sang de bourbe, les seigneurs des ténèbres, tous sans compréhension, parce que tout ce qu'ils savaient faire était haïr et faire la guerre.

Remus regarda la lampe devant lui jusqu'à être aveuglé par la lumière. Il détourna les yeux.

Pourquoi les Mangemorts devaient-ils exister ? Ils étaient humains, pas vrai, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas de la dignité humain, de ce qui faisait que l'on voulait vivre, des principes de base de décence et de morale ?

_Nous offrons souvent à nos ennemies les clés de notre propre destruction_. Esope.

Peut-être que c'était vrai. Et peut-être bien que c'était même pire que ça ; peut-être qu'ils finiraient par s'autodétruire. Que faisaient-ils sinon mener une guerre contre l'humanité ? Remus sauta des paragraphes pour atteindre le bas, et le nom d'Ovide attira son attention.

Nous pouvons apprendre même de nos ennemis.

Il en doutait. Que lui apprendraient les Mangemorts sinon l'art de la haine ? Il en avait tellement marre. Marre de ces combats inégaux, marre de ces combats sans but. Marre d'être responsable pour la vie des autres… de ceux qu'il voulait garder en vie.

Parfois il se demandait si combattre changeait réellement quelque chose. Peut-être que cela repoussait juste l'inévitable. Ils essayaient de gagner une guerre pour que le bon côté triomphe. Pour que Voldemort ne soit jamais un Sorcier tout-puissant qui contrôle le monde. Sauf qu'il l'était déjà, non ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait-il pas l'admettre ? Est-ce qu'ils se battaient vraiment pour quelque chose, ou est-ce qu'ils essayaient juste de se rattacher à une dernière lueur d'espoir alors que la cause était déjà perdue ?

Remus serra les poings. Le bien par-dessus le mal, c'était ça pour quoi il se battait. L'amitié par-dessus la haine, la dignité humaine par-dessus l'immoral.

Et l'amour, par-dessus tout.

Les étagères lui renvoyaient maintenant l'image de quelqu'un qui lui souriait, tenant un livre entre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, la vision d'Hermione avait disparu.

Rogue avait raison. Remus s'était trouvé une chose bien plus importante que n'importe quelle combat, guerre ou autre chose dans le monde. Sauf que ce n'était pas si simple.

Lui, Remus, se haïssait parce qu'il avait découvert une chose mieux que toutes ces hostilités. C'était incroyable, cette capacité gigantesque qu'avaient les humains pour l'amour si passionné ou la haine sans merci. Ca n'arrêterait jamais de l'émerveiller. Et ça n'arrêterait jamais de le hanter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Vraiment un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews:_

-**click la magnifique** : slt ! bon la fic anglaise en compte déjà 6 sur mais les autres chapitres sont presque finis… en fait j'en ai écris la plupart, il reste quelques détails à changer et il faudra ensuite que je les corrige etc et que je les traduise. Il y aura des interactions H/R plus tard mais, comme je l'ais dit, pas besoin d'être pressé… c'est plus réaliste comme ça !  
-**Estelle01, diabella** : merci ! je me dépêche alors lol  
-**Harana :** héhé wé c'est plus marrant si ça semble a prioi impossible ! sinon, a propos de la partie anglaise, elle est plus avancée mais bon c'est sur… c'est de l'anglais lol.  
-**Lupini-Filiae** : quand est-ce que ca va avancer… et bien ils ont pas mal de trucs a faire chacun de leur côté… et puis il faut dire qu'ils ont tous les deux du mal avec leurs sentiments. Mais bon c'est plus réaliste comme ça ! (et puis ça avancera c'est sur, même si il faut du temps… ça sera une loooooooongue histoire.) Merci pour les commentaires !

bon voilà… jusqu'à la prochaine !

space333


	4. Confession

Disclaimer : Toujours rien à moi…

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Confession  
**

« Est-ce que Remus est revenu? » Hermione entendit Harry demander à Molly à voix basse pendant le petit déjeuner.

« Oui, il est revenu, » répondit assez froidement la mère de Ron. « Il est probablement en train de dormir, il est revenu tard. Il a besoin de se reposer, on n'ira pas le chercher avant midi. »

Il y avait quelque chose de définitif dans le ton de sa voix, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas avoir cette conversation. Ron retourna à son assiette, maussade, tandis qu'Hermione tendait le plat de bacon à Harry. Elle se demandait de quelles affaires mystérieuse Remus s'était occupé pendant la nuit. Pourquoi était-il parti avec tant d'empressement, et pourquoi est-ce que Molly s'était comportée de manière si inhabituelle après cela ? Cela signifiait souvent qu'il s'était passé des chose graves ; des choses qui, comme d'habitude, devait leur être cachées.

« Nous devons mettre la main sur la Gazette des Sorciers, » Harry murmura silencieusement dès que la mère de Ron eut le dos tourné.

« C'est pas une bonne idée, » Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais que maman surveille toujours─ »

« Je sais _ça_, » Harry rétorqua, fuyant le regard de Ginny pour une raison qu'Hermione ignorait. « Je sais qu'elle nous a interdit de lire le journal, et je sais qu'elle fait très attention à ce que nous lisons. Mais on pourrait peut-être arriver à s'en procurer un. Je hais rester dans le brouillard. Si quelque chose se passe, ça fera les gros titres. »

Il y eut une courte pause. « Il a raison, » décida Ron. « C'est injuste. On a le droit de savoir ce que le monde devient. Imagine si on se pointe pour notre entretient d'embauche au Ministère sans la moindre idée de se qui est en train de se passer. On aura l'air idiots. »

« J'essayerais d'en ramener un incognito cette après-midi, » déclara Ginny à la surprise générale. « Ou d'avoir des informations par Susan. »

Il fallut trois bonnes secondes avant qu'Hermione ne réalise de quoi Ginny parlait, puis elle se souvint que la sœur de Ron avait obtenu l'autorisation d'aller rendre visite à une de ses amies cet après-midi là auprès de Dumbledore. Pourquoi en avait-elle eu le droit alors que tous avaient été confinés à Square Grimmauld pendant un mois ? Selon elle, Dumbledore souhaitait que Ginny continue d'avoir des relations avec ses amies avant de les perdre avant la rentrée. Harry s'était plaint. Lui et Ron voulaient aller chez Dean, Seamus ou Neville, mais ils s'étaient heurtés à un non catégorique. Tout ça sûrement parce que Harry devait rester en sûreté. Il y avait tant à perdre s'il était blessé…

En tous cas, Ginny aurait une chance de leur rapporter des nouvelles fraîches, ce qui était une opportunité trop rare pour la laisser passer.

Remus avait peu dormi. A neuf heures il s'était réveillé et s'était mis au travail, profitant du fait que tout le monde le croit endormi pour s'occuper sans être dérangé de certaines affaires pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

A midi on frappa à sa porte et le visage de Ron apparut dans l'embrasure. Par simple précaution Remus retourna ses parchemins. De là où il se tenait, Ron lança un regard intéressé dans sa direction et essaya d'apercevoir ce qui était écrit, et puis─

« A table, Remus ! »

Il avait travaillé non-stop pendant trois heures, faisant l'emploi du temps des membres de l'Ordre. Maintenant ils étaient un de moins pour assurer toutes les tâches─ ou plutôt deux, puisque Rogue devait être protégé sans relâche. C'était réellement un casse-tête ; certains comme Tonks devaient travailler au Ministère en parallèle sans qu'on les soupçonne de quoi que ce soit ; d'autres avaient des missions secrètes dont seul Dumbledore connaissait la vraie nature mais qui devaient être accommodées dans leurs planning. En résumé, il y avait trop peu de gens pour faire tous ce qui devait être fait. Peut-être même que Remus devrait les aider et devrait quitter Grimmauld Square plus tôt que prévu─ bien qu'il s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore ne le laisse pas repartir avant de s'être d'abord reposé.

Remus se leva et rangea ses parchemins dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clef. Il espérait que Ron et Harry n'étaient pas si désespérés de rentrer dans l'Ordre qu'ils se faufileraient jusque dans sa chambre ; mais après tout c'était une précaution élémentaire.

Ensuite il descendit les escaliers, passa à travers le salon, puis la pièce vide dans laquelle ils s'entraînaient à parer des sorts ennemis tous les après-midi─ au moins ça leur donnait quelque chose à faire─, il descendit de nouveau des escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine au sous-sol. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione était là, et plus loin dans la pièce Molly était en train de commander à l'énorme chaudron sur le feu de tourner, ordonnait à la poêle de frire du maïs, etc ; tout en agitant sa baguette dans toutes les directions.

Remus n'osa pas regarder Hermione quand il s'assit. Ce qu'il ressentait à présent après cet étrange malaise de l'autre soir n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il voulait penser.

Bientôt ils furent tous confortablement installés et parlaient, en vérité, de tout et de rien. Remus évita à tout prix d'aborder le sujet de la veille au soir, bien qu'il sentait de la curiosité venant d'Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Molly savait probablement ce qui s'était passé puisque Dumbledore et elle communiquait─ il fallait que les autres ne sachent rien.

« Où est papa? » Ginny demanda soudainement. Ils étaient en train de manger et Harry tentait de convaincre Ron que peut-être ils devraient penser à d'autres stratégies de Quidditch au cas où ils joueraient un jour de nouveau.

Molly lui lança un regard acéré et Remus ne put se retenir de grimacer. Arthur était celui qui avait prit la relève de la garde à Ste Mangouste après Fol Œil. Bien sûr, répondre sèchement que cela relevait des _affaires de l'Ordre_ mettraient fin à la discussion, mais Remus sentit qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny ne trouveraient pas, cette fois, la réponse satisfaisante.

« Votre père est sortit, » dit Molly sévèrement. « Je vous est dit qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant ce soir. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question, » Ginny lui jeta le même regard acéré. « Où est-ce qu'il est parti ? Au Ministère ? »

« Il est avec le Professeur Rogue, » déclara Remus en se surprenant lui-même. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il appelait Rogue _Professeur_ ? « Et aussi Dumbledore, » ajouta-t-il. Ce n'était pas un mensonge puisque Dumbledore était censé aller voir Rogue dans la journée. Quand il croisa le regard de Molly il vit que le sien était plein de reproches mais l'ignora pour se tourner vers Ron qui, il prévoyait, continuerait à argumenter.

« Alors c'est encore les affaires de l'Ordre ? » Ron semblait heureux de voir certaines de ses questions obtenir une réponse.

« Oui, en effet. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Ron et, au même moment, Harry demanda pour la énième fois, « quand est-ce qu'on peut devenir membres ? »

« Vous saurez ce qui est arrivé quand vous entrerez dans l'Ordre. Et non, je ne sais pas quand ça arrivera. » Remus secoua la tête. Si on lui avait donné un Gallion chaque fois qu'ils avaient posé la question, il serait assez riche pour ne plus jamais avoir à se préoccuper d'autre chose.

« Les enfants, aidez-moi à débarrasser la table maintenant, » interrompis la mère de Ron. Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère ; juste satisfaite que Remus n'ai rien dit d'autre.

Alors qu'ils nettoyaient la cuisine après cela, les voies basses de Molly et Remus qui parlaient près de l'évier atteignirent les oreilles d'Hermione. Elle comprit vite qu'ils parlaient de Ginny.

« … penses que c'est une bonne idée, après ce qui s'est passé ? » murmurait Molly.

« Dumbledore a dit de ne rien changer… ça signifie qu'il croit que les risques sont faibles… »

Remus arrêta de parler quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione, et alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur elle elle se sentit rougir. Leur conversation était terminée, laissant Hermione avec une drôle d'impression au creux de l'estomac.

Quand ils eurent tous bu leur thé Ginny et sa mère partirent. Harry, Ron, Remus et Hermione étaient seuls pour l'après-midi. Hermione s'excusa rapidement et alla dans la salle de jeu où elle avait laissé un livre, pendant que les garçons et Remus restaient dans la cuisine pour parler.

Le sujet de la discussion devint vite celui que Remus redoutait le plus. Il souhaitait encore qu'ils arrêtent de l'embêter sur l'Ordre et qu'ils cessent de lui demander quand ils seraient autorisés à en faire partie.

Peut-être que cela aurait arrangé un certain nombre de choses s'il ne leur avait jamais dit qu'Arthur était avec Dumbledore. En vérité ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose, ça ne révélait rien de bien secret, mais maintenant ils voulaient en savoir plus, comme si Remus avait déjà commencé à leur laisser prendre part aux projets de l'Ordre. « Non, » répéta-t-il encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus, il ne savait pas _quand_ il pourraient en faire partie.

En fait ça n'était pas complètement vrai ; lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix il en avait été question.

Certains avaient dit que puisque Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus à Poudlard et étaient légalement adultes, ils devraient pouvoir se joindre à eux si il le désiraient. Ceux-là avaient été Tonks, encore jeune et intrépide, et Rogue qui, avec un air mauvais et un ton désintéressé, avait déclaré qu'il était de leur côté. Remus était presque tombé de sa chaise─ mais ça avait été avant que le Professeur de Potion n'ajoute, avec un sourire narquois et une froide indifférence, qu'il était libre à eux d'aller se faire tuer si ils le voulaient.

Alors ils avaient débattus un moment pendant que les autres restaient silencieux. Arthur avait hésité, Molly avait été totalement opposée à l'idée, McGonagall était restée neutre. Elle voyait autant de pour que de contre. Kingsley avait dit qu'ils devraient peut-être attendre encore d'être plus âgés ; après tout, Fred et George venaient juste de se joindre à eux, bien après leurs 18 ans. Fol Œil avait simplement fait remarquer que les jumeaux étaient bien moins sérieux que Ron, Harry et Hermione─ heureusement Fred et George n'avaient pas été là pour l'entendre.

Lui, Remus, n'avait rien dit alors que le débat s'éternisait. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée que de jeunes âmes innocentes risquent leurs vies pour une cause qui était loin d'être gagnée─ même si, Dieu seul le savait, ils avaient besoin de nouvelles recrues pour combattre dans l'Ordre. C'était bien de les protéger. Ils vivaient dans une ère de haine et de violence, au milieu de laquelle Square Grimmauld une sphère de paix. Un dernier paradis, un dernier refuge qui tiendrait debout jusqu'à ce que tout espoir soit perdu.

D'un autre côté─ à quoi cela servirait-il de les garder à rien faire en train d'attendre d'être engagés comme Aurors si le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux ? Ils ne devaient pas aimer l'idée d'être enfermés.

Sirius n'avait pas aimé ça.

« Franchement, Remus, on n'est plus des gamins! On a tous dix-huit ans ! Et en plus, on va bientôt travailler, » Ron insista, et Harry hocha résolument la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. « On a eu nos lettres du Ministère hier, ils nous ont sélectionnés pour les premiers tests de qualification afin de devenir Aurors… »

Cette nouvelle secoua légèrement Remus. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'ils seraient acceptés… mais l'entendre signifiait que cela arriverait bientôt.

Et alors ? Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'ils faisaient déjà partie de l'Ordre. A présent sa patience s'amenuisait. Il fit claquer sa langue avec énervement, cherchant un argument pour mettre fin à la discussion. Il savait qu'elle ne les mènerait nulle part sinon à un cul-de-sac─ encore une fois. « Ecoutez, ça n'est pas à moi de décider si vous joindrez nos rang, et si ça l'était alors vous n'en feriez jamais partie. »

Il y eut un silence; Ron et Harry avaient l'air stupéfaits de ce ton soudainement tranchant. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. « Alors t'est pas de notre côté, » dit-il comme si il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à cette idée. Puis ses yeux s'emplirent de colère. « Pas toi, Remus, » il serra les dents. « C'est toi qui voulait qu'on soit prêts à se battre dans de vrais combats. Et maintenant tu ne veux même pas admettre que tu nous laisserait faire partie de l'Ordre ! Tu crois pas que c'est le moment de─ »

« Taisez-vous ! » Remus cria soudainement.

Harry se tût, pris de cours devant cette soudaine démonstration de rage, mais dans un sens cela ne calma pas du tout Remus. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il se fâchait ? Il leur ferait comprendre. Il n'était pas seulement en furieux quand il avait des Mangemorts face à lui─ pour une fois, ce serait sur _eux _qu'il crierait.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, pas vrai? » Remus bondit hors de sa chaise afin d'être plus haut qu'Harry et Ron. « Ca n'est pas comme un jeu de cartes dans lequel vous roulez par terre en cous tordant de rire pendant que vous faites exploser les cartes de vos copains. Il y en a qui MEURENT dans cette guerre ! » Remus poussa sa chaise violemment et sortit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui deux garçons de dix-huit ans avec la bouche ouverte.

Il essaya de se calmer; sa réaction était exagérée et il le savait. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, et c'était parfaitement normal ; ils n'étaient que deux garçons… aucun d'eux n'était assez mature pour imaginer ce que c'était, aucun d'eux n'avait réellement vu l'horreur de la guerre. Ils avaient connu quelques batailles, Cédric et Sirius étaient mort, et d'autres gens après cela. Bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vu des dizaines de meurtres pas jour. La résistance mentale nécessaire n'était pas une chose à laquelle ils étaient habitués ; la pression sur les amis et la famille n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

Ils n'avaient pas été de ceux qui avaient traqué des Mangemorts pendant des jours; ils n'avaient pas été vraiment _là-bas_, dehors. Et ils n'avaient jamais tué quelqu'un.

Que Dieu les protège de jamais savoir ce qu'on ressentait après cela.

Pour l'instant ils n'étaient que des enfants. C'était normal qu'ils n'agissent pas encore en adultes.

En réalité, se dit-il en voyant Hermione dans le canapé, au moins une personne semblait comprendre. Le livre qu'elle lisait en était un qu'il avait lu lui-même et qui parlait de la reconnaissance que les Elfes de maison méritaient. Au moins elle était assez mature et ses idées sur la liberté des différentes créatures étaient intéressantes. Du fait qu'il était un loup-garou il avait un respect d'autant plus grand pour les gens qui voulaient se battre pour les droits de ceux qui étaient… eh bien, différents.

Hermione entendit ses pas et posa son livre de côté quand il entra. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant entendu les éclats de voix mais ne voulant pas qu'il se fâche encore plus.

Il soupira et fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce en silence, ayant l'air réellement énervé, si bien qu'Hemione finit par se demander si poser une telle question n'avait pas été une erreur. Peut-être aurait-elle dû garder le silence ; sont irritation était évidente.

« Je ne voulais pas─ » commença-t-elle. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler si il ne le souhaitait pas.

« Ca va, » l'interrompis-t-il. « Seulement─ » il semblait chercher les mots justes. Puis il dit à voix basse, « Ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est que de combattre. »

Elle avait deviné qu'il parlait de Ron et Harry ; elle aussi s'était souvent demandé si ils savaient que des gens mouraient dans une guerre. Deux ans auparavant, ils connaissaient le danger ; mais maintenant qu'ils n'en avaient plus vu ; pas de batailles, pas de morts pendant deux ans… peut-être qu'ils devenaient insouciants. « Ils veulent juste aider, c'est tout, » dit-elle sans prendre de parti.

« Je sais, » répondit-il les yeux dans le vague. « Ils sont jeunes, » ajouta-t-il ensuite. Elle avait leur âge aussi, et ils le savaient tous les deux. « Ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait de se lever le matin sans savoir si l'on va revenir. » Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé, la tête posée dans la paume de la main et un coude sur le genou. Elle frissonna. Sa voix était devenu plus sombre, plus sèche, mais son regard, alors qu'il fixait le mur d'en face sans le voir, était plus perçant que jamais.

« Ils croient savoir… mais ils ne savent rien ! » Remus pensa à Rogue qui reposait dans un lit d'hôpital.

Hermione garda le silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Ils pensent que c'est simple… »

Remus laissa les mots en suspens, se releva et alla vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit un rideau, révélant ce qui se trouvait derrière. Il pleuvait dehors ; de gros nuages noirs assombrissaient le ciel. Il continua à regarder, se sentant aussi perdu qu'on petit bateau à rame sur un océan tumultueux. Il n'y avait pas de terre en vue, pas de refuge, rien pour indiquer où il se trouvait. Il n'y avait pas non plus de lumière ; c'était comme si les couleurs n'avaient jamais existées. Tout était gris, d'un gris morose comme son humeur.

Il finit par se retourner. « Ca ne sert à rien d'être brave. Si l'on n'a pas peur on est un idiot, parce qu'il n'y a rien de bon dans la guerre… pas d'honneur… pas de bravoure… » Il ferma les yeux. « Tout est répugnant de toute façon… et quand quelqu'un meurt… il n'y a aucune gloire, aucune fierté. On est juste révolté… Révolté parce qu'on a volé une vie. » Sa voix était empli de regret et les mots sortaient avec difficulté.

Il fallut un moment avant qu'Hermione ne réponde. « Ils savent que ce n'est pas un jeu. »

« Vraiment ? » Il secoua la tête, sa voix se brisant. « Ils pensent qu'ils sont forts et qu'ils sont prêts… » Ils écarta les mains d'impuissance. « Mais ils ne sont absolument pas prêts. Ils n'ont jamais tué personne… » Remus s'arrêta tout d'un coup et Hermione ressentit un besoin pressant de s'approcher de lui pour le réconforter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait tout cela, mais quelque part ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle aimait entendre sa voix, et savait qu'il se sentirait mieux après avoir parlé à quelqu'un. Sa confession avait beau être étrange, elle _voulait_ qu'il se sente mieux.

« Je suis sûr que leur désir de faire bouger les choses est grand, » Remus prit une longe inspiration pour reprendre confiance en lui. « Mais ils ne savent pas que cela n'a pas d'importance quand on se bat. Tuer un homme et lui prendre la vie… l'entraînement n'est d'aucune utilité pour ça… si on a un cœur ça nous brise de l'intérieur… »

Il s'arrêta, réalisant qui était à côté de lui. Pourquoi disait-il tout cela à Hermione ? C'étaient des choses qu'il gardait toujours enfouies au plus profond de lui-même.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas lui parler de Rogue… que révéler des secrets de l'Ordre pourrait conduire à pire qu'un simple revoit… Ils avaient des accords secrets, ce n'était pas pour rien. Sauf que… il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait ; sûr qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne, même pas à Ron ou Harry. Et puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce…

« Avant, je le haïssais vraiment, » Remus murmura avant de redevenir silencieux.

Elle se tint immobile dans le silence pesant, n'osant pas faire un geste. Alors que la pluie recommençait à tomber elle sut qu'il ne pouvait parler que de Rogue. Rogue était le seul en dehors des Mangemorts qu'elle connaissait que Remus avait haï.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant un bref instant mais ce fut tout, et soudainement il devint certain qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait. « Maintenant je ne peut pas m'empêcher de me demander si ça aurait pu être différent. »

Elle ne répondit toujours pas mais hocha pensivement la tête, avec compréhension.

« J'étais aveugle. Mais ça c'est trop tard, pas vrai?" dit-il avec dérision. « Je suis un peu lent, non ? » Son ton devient empli de fureur. « Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'on aurait dû être amis. Moi je n'aurais jamais franchi ce pas jusqu'à lui, mais lui l'a fait. » Il eut un rire sans joie. « Et je suis censé être plus humain ! »

Hermione avait presque peur maintenant. Peur de ce qu'il disait, peur parce qu'elle savait qu'il se faisait du mal. Et peur parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela.

« Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça ! Je le haïssait comme je hais Voldemort et tous ceux qui combattent à ses côtés ! » Maintenant c'était du dégoût qui ressortait ; du dégoût et du désespoir. « Mon Dieu, je le détestais autant que tous les Mangemorts que j'ai jamais croisé ! »

Elle n'avait auparavant jamais voulu l'aider autant à porter ce fardeau. « Ca ne fais pas de vous l'un d'eux, » trouva-t-elle l'audace de dire.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, comme si il avait oublié qu'elle était là. Pendant un instant elle eut l'impression qu'il répliquerait avec colère, mais non. Tous d'eux écoutèrent pendant quelques secondes la pluie lacérer les vitres, et alors que le bruit s'intensifiait Hermione songea que, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette chaleur suffocante, elle aurait pu se croire déjà en Décembre.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Remus après un moment. Aucune trace de colère─ juste de la fatigue─ ne restait sur son visage quand il revint s'asseoir, cette fois de manière plus calme. Il croisa ses bras sur ses genoux. « Je ne suis pas doué pour remonter re moral de quelqu'un, » il tenta une pointe d'humour pour relâcher l'atmosphère, mais elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde amusée. Elle avait plus envie de pleurer, en fait.

Remus se releva et cette fois alla jusqu'à la porte. Hermione ne put résister à son désir de le regarder quand il marcha. Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte qui était en forme de serpent. « Cette guerre n'aurait jamais du commencer, » déclara-t-il le dos tourné. Sur ces mots il partit et remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, dans son sanctuaire où, à la lumière du jour, il pouvait s'appesantir sur ses pensées sans personne pour l'observer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Harana :** Oui il faut souhaiter pas mal de courage à Remus ! Merci encore pour les commentaires…

**Lupini-filiae :** ah oui le rogue plus humain c'est sûr que ça change ! J'avais toujours eu envie d'écrire une scène où il serait moins froid et distant, alors voilà c'est fait !

**Estelle01 :** la suite arrive, elle cours !


	5. Confession 2

Disclaimer : Harry Potter n'est pas à moir (hélas !)

**Chapitre 5  
Confession**

"Il faudrait vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé," dit Harry pour la dixième fois au moins alors qu'il jetait au loin l'exemplaire inutile de La Gazette des Sorciers.

Ron secoua la tête et soupira de frustration, tandis que Ginny restait pensive, les yeux dans le vague. C'est elle qui avait réussi à ramener le journal de chez sa copine, sous son tee-shirt pour que personne ne le voit─ mais cela s'était avéré être une perte de temps. Ils avaient juste trouvé un entrefilet disant qu'il y avait eu une courte bataille près d'un village appelé Little Hangleton ; mais ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'il y ait une quelconque relation avec ce qui préoccupait l'Ordre en ce moment.

Ginny ramassa La Gazette des Sorciers qui avait glissé sous un lit, y dirigea l'extrémité de sa baguette et y mit le feu, si bien qu'à la fin il ne resta plus que des cendres du journal. Ron nettoya le sol d'un revers du poignet avec un air morose.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Devait-elle leur parler de Rogue ? Elle pouvait déjà anticiper leurs réactions: _T'as attendu tout ce temps pour nous le dire? Comment tu sais tout ça ? Rogue est blessé ? Il vaut mieux que ce soit lui que quelqu'un d'autre…_

Mais alors qu'elle hésitait elle se souvint de la voix de Remus ; ça, et le ton qu'il avait eu après avoir réalisé que Rogue était une personne qui valait le coup de connaître. Non. Elle ne révèlerait rien. En temps normal Remus n'aurait jamais divulgué un tel secret. Il avait juste été nerveux, c'était tout.

Nerveux…

C'était un mot qui décrivait bien ses sentiments à elle aussi. Les derniers jours avaient été… étranges. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre étaient passés en coup de vent, ne restant que pour un repas ou quelques minutes, tous avec des airs plus inquiets les uns que les autres et murmurant à voix basse entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient ne pas être entendus ; et s'arrêtant dès qu'ils apercevaient Ron, Harry, Ginny ou elle en train de les regarder.

Remus était aussi absent de temps en temps, mais il ne leur disait jamais où il allait.

Hermione soupira. Leurs relations étaient devenus si distantes que ça en faisait mal. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient s'était la même chose, comme une routine bien installée : un timide bonjour, quelques mots échangés sans importance, et la plupart du temps un silence profond et embarrassant qui les conduisait à regarder dans des directions opposées.

Ses sentiments étaient là. Elle commençait tout juste à comprendre à quel point ces émotions étaient complexes. Elles étaient toutes différentes, toutes vastes comme des milliers d'univers, toutes enchevêtrées dans un méli-mélo qu'elles n'aurait pas pu comprendre même après des années d'analyse. C'était tellement bizarre, de vouloir être près de Remus et en même temps de souhaiter ne jamais le revoir.

Il ne _pouvait pas_ s'empêcher de penser à elle. C'était un cauchemar. Il aurait déjà été assez difficile comme ça de la voir occasionnellement mais avoir à vivre sous le même toit était vraiment trop. Même si il allait de temps en temps à Ste Mangouste─ Rogue ne s'était pas réveillé depuis qu'il lui avait parlé─ il devait quand même voir Hermione tout le temps : ils mangeaient ensembles, ils se croisaient dans le couloir, ils s'asseyaient ensemble dans la salle à manger. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Incapable de rester plus longtemps assis à son bureau, Remus décida de s'étirer les jambes. Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione étaient sûrement dans leur chambres à jouer aux cartes, à lire ou à s'entraîner à faire quelques tours de magie. Ses jambes le menèrent aux premier étage─ et, même si ça le surprit, il ne rencontra pas le silence auquel il s'attendait.

"Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici?" Remus ouvrit la porte violemment. Dans la chambre des garçons, Ron et Ginny faisait face à Ginny, qui semblait vraiment en colère ; le bureau de Ron avait été réduit en fumée et Harry saignait du nez. Hermione n'était pas en vue.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Ginny répéta, furieuse. "Je vais te dire ce qui se passe !"

Ron jeta un bref coup d'œil à Remus puis tourna le regard vers Ginny. Il semblait qu'il était en train de l'avertir de quelque chose, mais elle l'ignora.

"Ron─" Ginny pointa son frère du doigt, "Veut devenir un _Auror_, donc il a fait comme si l'ennemi c'était _moi_."

Remus se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, perplexe.

"C'est bon, personne n'a été blessé─" commença Ron.

"NON?" Ginny hurla, les deux mains sur les hanches. "HEUREUSEMENT QUE JE ME SUIS BAISSEE, RON!" Cria-t-elle, "OU J'AURAIS FINI COMME TON BUREAU!"

Ron prit un air meurtri. "Harry est aussi responsable que moi de ce qui s'est passé, alors pourquoi tu l'accuses pas _lui_ pour changer ?"

Une expression étrange se forma sur le visage de Ginny, et elle referma la bouche alors qu'elle semblait se préparer à parler de nouveau.

"Bon, ça suffit," dit Remus avec fermeté. "Ginny, je vais leur parler."

Ginny lança un regard noir à Ron avant de s'en aller. Remus répara le bureau de Ron avec un mouvement du poignet et leva un sourcil. "Vous avez quelque chose à dire?"

"On a juste essayé des sortilèges qu'on avait lu, c'est tout," murmura Harry sans vraiment regarder Remus dans les yeux. "C'était simplement entre nous deux, on contrôlait la situation. Mais ensuite Ginny est arrivé, et on a failli l'atteindre─"

"On veut être Aurors," Ron ajouta. "Il faut bien qu'on s'entraîne!"

"Vous avez besoin d'instructions venant de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît assez pour s'assurer que vous ne faites pas n'importe quoi quand vous essayez de jeter des sorts," dit Remus sévèrement. "C'est exactement pour cela que je suis là quand on s'entraîne pendant des après-midi entiers─"

"En vérité on ne s'est pas entraîné depuis cinq jours," Harry rétorqua. "Notre entretien d'embauche au Ministère n'est pas dans si longtemps que ça─"

Remus poussa un soupir. "Ca n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas là en ce moment. Et ça n'est pas une raison pour être aussi peu attentifs au danger."

"Aller, Remus, on croirait entendre Hermione─"

"Vraiment?" Répliqua Remus à voix basse.

"Ecoute, on est désolé," dit Ron. "On peut au moins continuer à… eh bien, disons juste se pétrifier ?"

"Oui, ça si vous voulez, mais rien d'autre," dit Remus. Il tourna les talons. Il n'aimait pas avoir à être celui qui faisait preuve d'autorité ; mais il semblait que Ron et Harry devenaient vraiment inconscients. Il détestait avoir à l'admettre, mais ils étaient en train de devenir comme Sirius, qui avait agi stupidement juste par frustration.

Il était déjà au milieu des escaliers quand il entendit un cri. Faisant demi-tour avec irritation, il retourna vers la chambre des garçons.

"C'est Hermione─" dit rapidement Harry. "J'allais pétrifier Ron quand elle est entrée et─ "

Remus se précipita vers elle. Elle était au sol, immobile; du sang gouttait d'une large coupure qu'elle avait au bras, à l'endroit où elle avait dû heurter un coin de l'armoire d'Harry. Le cœur de Remus s'arrêta un instant. Etait-elle─

"C'est pas vrai─" murmura Remus. Il agrippa sa baguette et lui fit un contre-sortilège, résistant à l'envie de jeter un sort à Ron et Harry. Ils l'avaient blessée. Bléssée.

Hermione se releva rapidement quand le sortilège prit fin. "Je vais bien," murmura-t-elle. Elle se sentait tellement stupide, après avoir été là allongée devant eux. "Je─ Je vais nettoyer ça," elle désigna son bras du menton et sortit rapidement de la pièce, sentant Remus qui la suivait des yeux.

Remus ne fit pas un geste pendant dix bonnes secondes, immobile alors qu'il regardait l'endroit où Hermione n'était plus. "Il faudra que j'avertisse Molly," dit-il finalement à Ron et Harry d'un voix faible.

"Ils ont fait _quoi_?" S'indigna la mère de Ron.

"Je voulais que tu le saches… mais ce n'est pas si grave," murmura Remus, pensant maintenant que la réaction de Molly était disproportionnée. C'était une chose de lui dire ce qui s'était passé─ mais il ne voulait pas que Ron et Harry soient obligés d'être punis dans leur chambre pour le restant du mois.

"Pas si grave?" Répéta Molly d'une voix hystérique "Ils auraient pu se tuer!"

"Ils s'amusaient…" Remus ne souhaitait pas non plus être trop dur avec eux. Soit ils essayaient de comprendre Harry et Ron, et les choses iraient mieux… soit ils réprimait tout et Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils finiraient par faire. "Laisse-les un peu tranquilles… ils sont jeunes," dit Remus en essayant de chasser l'image de Sirius de son esprit.

"_Ils _sont jeunes?" Molly fronça les sourcils. "Qui leur apprend des tours et qui s'amuse avec eux? C'est toi! Tu n'est pas beaucoup plus mature qu'eux."

Remus se raidit. Hélas, non, il n'était pas aussi jeune et insouciant qu'eux. Il aurait préféré d'ailleurs, parce qu'au moins eux n'avaient pas connu autant d'horreur que lui. Il revoyait les corps des Mangemorts qu'il avait tué. Lui, Remus Lupin, avait assassiné ces hommes, ces femmes, juste parce qu'il avait été un membre de l'Ordre croisant leur chemin, juste parce qu'il était un soldat insignifiant dans cette guerre qui menaçait d'englober le monde entier. C'était lui qui avait murmuré le sortilège ; pas un Mangemort hideux et monstrueux, pas un terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisant appeler Voldemrot.

Juste lui.

Ils se battaient pour la liberté, la justice, la bonté. Et pourtant ils ne valaient pas mieux que l'autre côté, pas vrai ?

"Je suis désolée─" dit rapidement Molly quand elle aperçu son visage. "Je ne voulais pas─"

"Je vais bien," répondit doucement Remus. "Vraiment," se força-t-il à ajouter quand il la vit hésiter.

C'était un mensonge; rien n'allait bien.

"On a pensé qu'il fallait vous donner quelque chose à faire de vos deux mains," annonça Molly plus tard dans l'après-midi. Hermione aperçut Ron et Harry qui échangeaient un regard entendu.

"A partir de maintenant chacun aura sa chambre," ajouta joyeusement Mme Weasley. "Il y a deux pièces de libres; l'un d'entre vous peut prendre l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux, au premier étage, et l'autre la pièce au deuxième étage à côté de la chambre de Remus─ celui qui s'y installera partagera sa salle de bain, il a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas."

"Cette pièce là est plutôt lugubre," fit remarquer Ginny.

"Justement, votre occupation première pendant les deux prochains jours sera de la rendre habitable," Molly répondit.

"Vous voulez quelle chambre?" Demanda Harry dès qu'elle eu fini.

"Sais pas," Ron haussa les épaules. "J'ais pas forcément envie de bouger. Je parie qu'ils font ça juste pour nous séparer."

"Je serais heureuse de prendre ce qui reste," déclara Ginny.

"Mois aussi," dit Hermione avec le sentiment de sceller sa tombe. Partager l'étage de Remus serait, elle en avait peur, au-dessus de ses forces─mais jamais elle ne dirait cela à voix haute.

"Très bien," décida Harry. "Alors j'irai en haut si ça ne dérange personne."

"Dans ce cas, Hermione, je préfères m'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George," dit Ginny. "J'en ais marre de la routine."

Hermione se sentit immensément soulagée. "Ca me va." Au moins elle n'aurais pas à se réveiller tous les matins en redoutant d'ouvrir la porte au cas ou il serait là…

Le sentiment de culpabilité qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté ces derniers jours réapparu à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'oublier tout ça…Remus était vraiment hors de sa portée. Il était simplement un ancien ami du père d'Harry… du _père_ d'Harry, se répéta-t-elle. Il était là en tant que membre de l'Ordre, il se battait contre Voldemort. Il n'avait pas de temps pour autre chose ; il n'avait même probablement jamais _pensé_ à autre chose de toute façon. Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour penser qu'il voudrait être avec elle?

Et pourtant… pourquoi toujours cet embarras quand ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre? Etait-elle la seule à se sentir si mal à l'aise ?Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, que Remus agissait comme d'habitude, et qu'elle avait été si désireuse de voir quelque chose d'autre qu'elle avait inventé des choses qui n'existait pas.

Mais il s'était préoccupé d'elle quand Harry et Ron l'avait stupéfié… il l'avait regardé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, comme si il ne souhaitait que tendre les bras vers elle… comme si il haïssait Ron et Harry, soudainement, juste parce qu'ils l'avaient pétrifié…

"Est-ce que ça va, Hermione?" Demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.

"Oui, pourquoi?" Répondit-elle rapidement.

"Je ne sais pas… tu avais l'air… perdue dans tes pensées."

Hermione dévisagea Harry. I Perdue dans tes pensées. /I Qu'est-ce que ses amis penseraient d'elle si ils savaient?

Ginny comprendrait sûrement…

Non. Même elle, elle ne pourrait pas. Elle appellerait ça une trahison, qu'elle lui avait fait confiance et qu'elle lui avait toujours tout dit. Et puis Ron et Harry… ce serait la même chose.

Franchement, elle voulait se taper la tête contre les murs tellement elle était frustrée.

Déménager se révéla être une tâche très occupante. L'ancienne chambre des jumeaux avait servi de débarras depuis l'année précédente, quand Fred et George avait décidés de toujours rester à leur boutique de farces et attrapes. La pièce était remplie d'objets en tous genres allant de vieux meubles à des piles de vêtements que plus personne ne portaient, en passant par des boites remplies de gobelets en argent, d'assiettes, de portraits que personne ne regardait etc. Hermione, avec une pointe de tristesse, devint consciente que tout appartenait maintenant à Harry.

"Tu veux les garder, Harry?" Demanda Remus. Il était arrivé environ une heure auparavant pour les aider, et pointait actuellement sa baguette en direction des caisses d'assiettes en argent.

Harry hésita. "Eh bien… elles étaient à Sirius…"

"Sirius n'a jamais considéré que tout ça ici lui appartenait," répondit Remus sinistrement. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce que Sirius aurait ou n'aurait pas voulu, mais parfois il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. "On pourrait les stocker au grenier."

"Oui," Harry semblait soulagé de savoir que c'était Remus qui en avait pris la décision. "On peut faire ça."

"Et celles-là?" Ginny fit un geste pour désigner une pile de caisses. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?"

Ron en ouvrit une avant de refermer le couvercle précipitement. "C'est rien─" dit-il, mais tous purent remarquer la satisfaction visible sur son visage.

"Aller, tu veux pas nous dire ce que c'est?" Dit Harry d'un air amusé. Il se pencha au-dessus d'une autre boite et partagea vite l'enthousiasme de Ron ; il avait la même tête que si on lui avait annoncé que c'était Noël en avance. "Les premières inventions de Fred et George ! Elles sont toutes rangées comme si elles attendaient qu'on s'amuse !"

Ron avait saisi une paire de ciseaux énorme. "Je me demande à quoi ça peut servir─" Il l'agita en tous sens. "Qu'est-ce-que─ aïe!─ lâche-moi!" La paire de ciseau était en train de grimper le long de son bras. Quand elle atteignit une oreille de Ron elle se transforma et devint la parfaite imitation du visage de Geroge─ ou Fred─ avant d'entamer d'une voix tonitruante :

C'est une propriété privée,

Arrêtez tout de suite de fouiner,

Ron était debout, pétrifié. Toutes ses tentatives pour enlever le visage agrippé à son épaule échouaient lamentablement, et à chaque fois l'horrible figure hurlait de plus belle :

Ne vous entêter pas et partez,

Laissez ces boîtes sans y toucher,

Oubliez les trésors que vous cherchez,

Cesser de farfouiller,

Vous risquez gros si vous continuez,

Alors à la place allez jouez !

Quand la chanson prit fin, Ron était aussi blanc que le mur derrière lui; Harry, Ginny, Remus et Hermione riaient tellement qu'ils se tenaient les côtes. Le visage redevint une paire de ciseaux et tomba au sol, sans vie.

"C'était juste pour nous décourager," Ron ne semblait pas pour autant abattu. "Je parie qu'il ont mis ça sur le dessus comme avertissement, mais il ne doit rien avoir de bien terrible─" il plongea la main dans la caisse. Ensuite il sortit des pastilles pour vomir qu'Hermione reconnu immédiatement─ violettes et oranges─, une paire de fausses baguettes, puis vinrent des grenouilles en chocolat qui n'en étaient pas et se mirent elles aussi à chanter─ Ron déclara avec empressement qu'il avait soif et sortit précipitamment de la pièce─, et des dizaines d'autres articles que la mère de Ron, Remus était certain, n'aurait pas aimé voir.

Ginny changea de chambre dans l'après-midi, si bien qu'à la fin Hermione se retrouva dans une piècebien plus grande que ce dont elle avait besoin. La chambre près de celle de Remus prit plus de temps à vider car elle était, comme Ginny l'avait prévu, beaucoup moins engageante que les autres.

"Il ne manque plus qu'un lit!" S'exclama Ron quand ils eurent fini de tout nettoyer.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. "Ouais. "

Les deux filles descendirent l'escalier, laissant Ron et Harry à s'occuper des meubles. Hermione trouva rapidement que sa chambre donnait une impression de vide, donc elle prit une plume et des parchemins et se dirigea vers la salle de jeu au bout du couloir. Comme elle s'y attendait, la pièce était beaucoup plus éclairée que sa chambre puisque le soleil était de ce côté-ci de la maison.

Remus était sorti de sa chambre pour arriver devant la salle de jeux au premier étage. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il entendit le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin, facile à entendre parce que le reste du couloir était plongé dans un profond silence. Décidant de trouver de qui il s'agissait, il frappa et entra. La porte s'ouvrit avec juste un léger grincement au niveau des gonds.

Il y avait un vieux canapé usé et une table avec des chaises dans un coin. La vieille tapisserie des Black était là, ayant résisté à toutes leurs tentatives pour l'arracher.

Hermione leva la tête quand elle le vit entrer, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux rapidement sur sa feuille en rougissant légèrement.

Remus sourit, bien que non sans ressentir un certaine malaise au creux de l'estomac. Que diable allait-il donc pouvoir trouver à lui dire maintenant ? Que Ron ou Harry voulait lui parler ? Que Molly l'avait appelée ? Certainement pas.

"Alors comme ça Harry déménage?" Remus commença en s'approchant. La tapisserie des Black luisait en arrière-plan, toujours aussi sinistre, comme si elle le menaçait de mort s'il osait faire un pas de plus en avant. C'était un autre rappel qu'il devait se tenir à distance du fond de la pièce─ et loin d'elle.

"Oh─ euh… oui." Elle posa sa plume et vit qu'il regardait son parchemin. Elle venait de finir sa conclusion.

"Qu'est-ce que tu écris?" Il tenta d'engager une conversation normale.

Elle le regarda fixement. Il semblait réellement intéressé. "J'écris un essai. Sur─ " Elle fit un pause avant de dire très vite, "Sur comment les droits des Goblins ont changés au cours dur siècle dernier." Elle hésita. "J'ai juste pensé que ça pourrait être utile pour travailler dans la Régulation et le Contrôle des Créatures Dangereuses, au Ministère. Si jamais ils veulent savoir ce que je suis capable d'écrire…" Elle accompagna ses derniers mots d'un haussement d'épaules comme si il allait rire.

Remus hocha simplement la tête. Une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Il semblait tellement intéressé, alors pourquoi pas ? C'était une idée folle, mais les mots sortirent avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir. "Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de─ enfin je veux dire, d'y jeter un coup d'œil ?" Elle se sentit rougir de nouveau.

"Bien sûr," répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. "J'essayerais de te le rendre assez vite."

Alors qu'il prenait le parchemin et le roulait, il essaya de se convaincre qu'enseigner lui manquait. Mais il savait parfaitement, quand il sortit, que c'était juste une tentative plutôt pathétique pour se trouver des excuses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moony's wife : Bon alors j'essaierais de me dépêcher de traduire, je comprend très bien que pas mal de personnes préfèrent avoir tous les détails plutôt que d'en rater certains en anglais. Merci pour les comments !  
Inwie Lupin : non non je lâcherais pas ça c sur !  
Harana : oui j'espère aussi ! Merci de me souhaiter du courage (les traductions c'est épuisant lol). Quand à l'action… ça viendra, mais comme cette histoire sera longue… patience !  
Lupini-filiae : merci de continuer à laisser des commentaires ça fait plaisir : ). Et je sais ce que c'est l'internat je connais pas mal d'internes même si j'en suis pas une… m'enfin le boulot ça me manque pas.


	6. Cachecache

Devinez quoi ? Harry Potter n'est toujours pas à moi (ou alors ça se saurait !). Bon à part ça désolée pour l'attente, je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû ajouter ce chapitre. Enfin bon au moins je peux traduire cette histoire librement, avec quelques changements (ie expressions typiques françaises quand ça convient mieux) sans avoir aucune prof d'anglais sur le dos pour me dire que « là ça colle pas assez au texte » et « là c'est de la surtraduction » etc. Non mais franchement ! Enfin tout ça pour dire (pour pas dire grand-chose lol) que j'espère que vous aller aimer ce chapitre. Un grand merci à ceux qui review (faute d'un meilleur mot en french je vais garder celui-là) et les commentaires sont au bas de la page !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPITRE 6 **

**Cache-Cache  
**

Une fois revenu dans sa chambre, Remus s'assit à son bureau et déroula le long parchemin. Il fixa des yeux l'écriture ronde et plutôt agréable d'Hermione pendant de longues secondes avant de commencer à lire.

Il leva les yeux de temps en temps mais se replongea immédiatement dans sa lecture. C'était absolument merveilleux ; certaines phrases étaient écrites de manière remarquable, et les idées principales qu'Hermione développait dans son essai dénotaient d'une rare maturité. Il semblait vraiment impossible que ce ne soit pas un écrivain professionnel qui ait écrit ces mots− et pourtant ce qu'il avait devant lui était bien la preuve qu'elle avait écris ces phrases.

Il se sentit complètement ridicule ; pourquoi avait-il accepté de lire cela ? Etait-il vraiment si stupide? Il savait très bien qu'Hermione ne croyait pas en elle, mais il ne pouvait la sortir de cette impasse. Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir en disant qu'elle était la meilleure, en disant qu'elle était la personne la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. En disant qu'il l'aimait autant.

Il rejeta cette dernière idée, ses pensées embrouillées. Rends-toi à l'évidence, se dit-il. Elle a _dix-huit ans_. Il était près à parier qu'il avait tout imaginé, qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il était juste… comme un père. Oui, c'était cela, ses parents étaient loin, elle grandissait, la guerre était une menace omniprésente et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à surmonter tous ces changements dans sa vie.

Elle le haïrait si elle venait à savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. L'idée lui ferait terriblement de la peine. C'était vraiment pathétique de sa part à lui, Remus. Il resta à son bureau sans bouger pendant des minutes entières. Et Harry, qu'en penserait-il? Hermione était la meilleure amie du fils de James, qu'est-ce que _James_ aurait pensé de tout cela? De sa soudaine attirance− en fait, c'était même plus qu'une simple attirance− pour une _adolescente_ ? Et si Sirius avait été là…

Non, c'était vraiment répréhensible. Reprenant un nouveau parchemin Remus souhaita, pour peut-être la première fois dans sa vie, de pouvoir disparaître sous terre. De toute façon il serait bien obligé de commenter son travail, non ? Ou peut-être− oui, c'était cela. Il pouvait simplement écrire ses remarques, ce serait mieux comme ça. Il sortit une plume et un flacon d'encre, prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à écrire.

_Hermione,_

_Ton essai était extraordinaire; je souhaiterais pouvoir te dire à quel point il est bien écris, mais hélas les mots me manquent pour décrire−_

C'était vraiment mauvais, si mauvais qu'il avait envie d'en pleurer. Remus déchira le parchemin, froissa les morceaux et les jeta à la corbeille, recommençant avec un nouveau parchemin.

_Hermione, _

_Je crois qu'il vaut mieux parler de ça maintenant ; le plus tôt sera le mieux. Nos rapports sont plutôt… compliqués ; il serait donc peut-être préférable de les laisser tels quels… nous resterons amis, alors considère moi comme un oncle et−_

C'était guère mieux que le premier. Un oncle ? Franchement, il ne pouvait même pas se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait.

Remus s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, désemparé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se sentait fiévreuse. Cela faisait un jour entier qu'elle n'avait pas vu Remus. Il ne lui avait pas rendu son essai et cela signifiait peut-être qu'il n'était pas bon du tout, et qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui dire.

C'était horrible de se sentir comme cela ; une partie d'elle-même souhaitait ne plus jamais revoir Remus, parce qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour lui montrer son travail. Que penserait-il d'elle à présent, s'il la jugeait sur un morceau de papier ? Pourtant, l'autre moitié d'elle-même voulait qu'il lui rende son parchemin… et ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'au fond elle n'était pas tant que ça préoccupée par son essai ; en réalité, elle avait envie de revoir Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus _devait _lui parler. Il s'approcha d'elle dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle parlait à Ron en bas des escaliers. En fait, il s'avéra que Ron avait des choses à faire car il s'en alla rapidement, les laissant seuls.

Elle se raidit quand elle le vit venir vers elle.

"Ton essai." Remus lui tendit le rouleau de parchemin.

"Oh─" Elle tendit une main pour l'attraper. "Merci."

"C'est plutôt pas mal," se prit-il à mentir. C'était beaucoup mieux que _pas mal_.

"Vraiment?" Son visage s'illumina et elle eut un sourire irrésistible; un de ces sourires qui lui donnait envie de se jeter à ses pieds parce qu'il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Il avait le vertige, le sang lui montait aux tempes.

"Vraiment," Remus répéta. Il hésita, sachant que, s'il avait voulu agir normalement, il se serait assis à côté d'elle pour parler de ce qu'elle avait rédigé. Il aurait commenté sa façon d'écrire et parlé de son essai : voilà ce qu'il aurait fait.

Plus maintenant. "Eh bien…" Remus ne put que murmurer. "J'imagine que je vais y aller."

Hermione soutint son regard pendant une fraction de seconde avant de hocher la tête, essayant d'effacer de son visage toute trace de déception. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment dit grand-chose de son essai, et en plus, il n'avait pas… eh bien… il ne restait pas. Peut-être que ça valait mieux comme ça. Probablement.

"Euh, Remus?" Quelqu'un appela de la porte. Remus et Hermione se retournèrent en même temps pour regarder Harry. Il venait d'arriver, ayant l'air inhabituellement embarrassé.

"Oui?" Remus avait tourné la tête vivement, profitant de ll'occasion pour se détourner d'Hermione.

"Est-ce que je pourrais… te parler une minute?"

Remus acquiesce succinctement, bien que non sans surprise. "D'accord. Vas-y."

"Euh─" Harry devint pivoine et évita de croiser le regard d'Hermione. "Est-ce que je peux te parler _quelque part d'autre_?"

Hermione les regarda quand ils sortirent. Sans savoir trop ce qu'elle faisait elle s'était levée, avait contourné la table et était en train de les suivre sans bruit. Le couloir était désert et elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un des deux pieds d'Harry alors qu'il tournait le coin. Son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine, elle laissa s'écouler deux secondes avant de marcher à pas feutrés vers la pièce dans laquelle ils s'entraînaient habituellement, celle dans laquelle Harry et Remus venaient d'entrer.

"En fait− je−" entendit-elle Harry murmurer. "Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela," dit-il en un souffle. Hermione se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Elle savait que ce qu'elle était en train de faire n'était pas pardonnable; si quelqu'un la surprenait à écouter aux portes comme cela elle n'aurait aucune excuse. Et pourtant elle ne partit pas; en fait elle ne fit pas un geste et resta là, entendant tout ce qui se disait.

"Tu n'as jamais ressenti quoi?" demanda Remus d'une voix posée. "Est-ce que tu es malade?"

Il y eut une courte pause; Harry avait dû secouer la tête parce que Remus demanda ensuite, avec une certaine trace d'anxiété, "Alors qu'y a-t-il?"

Hermione entendit Harry soupirer. "Je─ euh─ Je crois que je suis… amoureux," finit-il d'une voix faible.

Remus comprit tout d'un coup, bien qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entrer dans ce sujet là. "L'amour est une chose merveilleuse," dit-il tout bas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train d'avoir cette conversation. Fermant les yeux il ajouta, "Mais qui doit être manipulée avec précautions."

Le coeur d'Hermione battait furieusement contre ses côtes maintenant. Entendre ces mots de Remus était plus douloureux qu'aucun sort qu'on aurait pu lui jeter, ils avaient percé son cœur comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Elle s'appuya plus fort contre le mur, sachant qu'elle aurait déjà dû partir mais pourtant incapable de se détacher du mur dur et froid. Elle laissa le silence l'envelopper, attendant un autre mot, quelque chose d'autre… n'importe quoi.

"Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant?" demanda Remus, se maudissant lui-même de demander cela parce qu'il savait pertinemment où cette discussion allait aboutir. "Tu penses que c'est mal d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Non─ enfin… peut-être." Harry redevint silencieux, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

"Pourquoi?" demanda soudainement Remus.

"Pourquoi quoi?" Harry sortit ses mains des poches de son sweater et se gratta le menton, nerveux.

"Pourquoi te sentir aussi coupable?" Remus posa la question avant de pouvoir se retenir. Pourquoi? N'était-ce pas évident? C'étai tellement _mal._

"C'est quelqu'un que je connais… quelqu'un qui est une bonne amie."

Remus ne répondit pas, priant en silence pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

"Je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié," continua Harry. "Elle est… elle est presque comme une soeur pour moi…"

Serrant le poing derrière son dos, Remus prit une profonde inspiration. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait lui dire qu'il n'avait rien entendu de tout cela… pare que si Harry était en train de parler d'Hermione… qui d'autre était comme une sœur pour lui ? "Qui est-ce?" Il laissa échapper une respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenue, faisant semblant d'être simplement curieux.

Harry commença par éviter la question. "En plus, je ne veux blesser personne… Mais à chaque fois que je suis à côté d'elle… à chaque fois que je la vois …" Il leva la tête. "C'est Ginny."

Remus ressentit une vague de soulagement, et il desserra doucement son poing ; ses doigts étaient engourdis. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il était soulagé.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais?" Harry avait vraiment l'air désorienté. "Elle habite ici avec moi et je n'arrive même pas a la regarder en face sans rougir…"

Un conseil. Harry était là pour avoir un conseil. Remus était paralysé; il avait l'impression que son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus normalement parce qu'il ne se considérait pas spécialement qualifié pour répondre à ce genre de questions… il était sûr que Sirius, par exemple, en aurait eu beaucoup plus que lui à dire sur la manière de parler à une fille.

"Je veux dire, est-ce que… est-ce que je devrais essayer de lui écrire une lettre?"

Remus ne rit pas, mais l'idée d'écrire une lettre à quelqu'un qui habitait dans la même maison était plutôt comique. D'un autre côté− il avala sa salive− ce n'était pas simple, justement, de vivre au même endroit qu'une personne qu'on aimait, pas vrai? Et lui-même avait presque écrit une lettre à Hermione, non?

"Tu peux toujours essayer," Remus savait qu'il devait sembler un peu à côté du sujet. Il regarda droit devant lui.

"Remus?" hésita Harry après quelques instants.

Il finit par bouger, et Hermione l'entendit murmurer, "Oui. Tu pourrais lui écrire."

"Tu crois que─ Tu sais si ça marche? Je veux dire, est-ce-que tu as déjà−?"

Ecris une lettre d'amour à une fille, non, Remus ne l'avais jamais fait. Mais aimé une…

S'il avait jamais été amoureux, c'était maintenant.

En réalité, la question était assez personnelle. Bien que Remus appréciât beaucoup la confiance d'Harry et le fait qu'il considère lui parler de choses délicates comme il l'aurait fait avec Sirius− et le considérait comme un parrain, en fait−, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de… ce genre de choses. Et étant donnés ses sentiments actuels, Remus savait que continuer cet échange était probablement une très mauvaise idée.

"Ecoute, essaye de lui écrire et tu verras bien," dit brusquement Remus. "J'ais des choses à faire. J'espère que tout ira comme tu le souhaites."

Hermione se retira de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et traversa rapidement la moitié de Grimmauld Square avant que Remus ne sorte de la pièce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Personne n'a soif?" Ron demanda plus tard cet après-midi là. Cela faisait déjà presque deux heures qu'ils s'entraînaient.

"De l'eau ne serait pas de refus," dit Remus. Harry revint vite avec un plateau et cinq verres, et ils prirent tous quelques minutes d'un repos qui était le bienvenu.

"Pourquoi fait-il si froid ici?" Ginny frissonna. "C'est censé être l'_été_."

Remus la regarda. "C'est l'influence de Voldemort," répondit-il.

"L'influence de−" commença Harry, puis il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. "Il ne décide quand même pas du temps qu'il fait, si?" Il ne cacha pas son sarcasme. "Ca ferait les gros titres sinon."

"Non, il ne contrôle pas le temps," expliqua patiemment Remus, "Mais vous devez apprendre à décrypter certains changements subtils. Des signes qui semblent à première vue peu importants, par exemple le temps devenant plus froid, la pénombre qui semble durer plus longtemps que d'habitude… l'influence de Voldemort, quand elle s'étend, devient plus flagrante. "

"A par cela─ vous avez tous énormément progressé," Remus retourna à son premier sujet de conversation. Il était satisfait d'eux; Ginny et Ron avaient toujours un peu de mal avec leurs Patronus, mais cela mis à part ils avaient tous fait des progrès spectaculaires. "Je vais vous montrer quelque chose de nouveau," déclara-t-il une fois son verre vide. "Remettez-vous par paires." Il attendit que Ron se place face à Harry et que Ginny et Hermione se mettent ensemble.

"Bon, ceci s'appelle un Sortilège d'Oubli," Remus agita sa baguette, la pointe vers Ron, les prenant tous par surprise. "Oubliterate!" Un jet de lumière jaune sortit de sa baguette et frappa Ron, les yeux duquel devinrent étrangement vides, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait.

"Qui─ qui êtes-vous?" bafouilla Ron. "Où-est-ce que je suis?" Il prit son temps pour regarder autour de lui; son air ahurit donnait l'impression qu'il venait de voir la pièce pour la première fois de sa vie.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et le secoua par les épaules. "Ron? Est-ce que tu−"

"Ron?" Ron éclata de rire. "C'est vraiment un drôle de nom… c'est le tiens? Et… c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux?"

Il fallut bien attendre deux minutes avant que Ron ne redevienne normal. Il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un état de transe. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-il un peu secoué.

Remus s'était préparé à la question. "Le sortilège d'Oubli fait partie de la même famille que les sorts utilisés par les Aurors pour effacer la mémoire. Cela signifie que vous ne vous souviendrez de rien mais seulement de manière temporaire : votre mémoire n'est pas effacée et vous la récupérerez au bout d'un certain temps. C'est très utile si on vous capture ; vous êtes sûrs de ne jamais dévoiler d'informations importantes à votre ennemi, mais vous ne les perdez pas pour autant. Bien entendu il faut avoir une baguette pour ce sortilège, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de vous plonger dans cet état amnésique avant d'être attrapé."

"Pourquoi pas seulement un de ses sortilèges qui rendent l'esprit embrouillé?" fit remarquer Ron. "Et pourquoi ça devait tomber sur _moi_?"

"Pour répondre à ta première question, un sort qui embrouille l'esprit ne dure pas longtemps, et personne ne peut réfléchir à la façon dont il ou elle va s'échapper sans avoir des pensées claires. Et pour ta deuxième question−" Remus sourit, "Si je me souvient bien, la dernière fois, le cobaye était Harry ; et je plus je ne voulais pas faire de mal─" Remus tourna la tête et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Hermione, "A es demoiselles," dit-il rapidement avec un geste qui désignait aussi Ginny.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile avec ce sort?" demanda Harry.

"Vous devez d'abord vous demander combien de temps vous voulez que l'effet dure, et aussi ce que vous voulez que la personne oublie de manière précise. Ici j'ai fais en sorte que Ron ne se souvienne de rien pendant deux minutes. Il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de lui faire simplement oublier son prénom, par exemple, et rien d'autre. Vous êtes prêts à essayer?"

"Oui." La réponse fut collective.

Quand leur séance d'entraînement pris fin ils étaient tous épuisés; mais cette nuit-là, même si elle avait besoin de repos, Hermione ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la seule chose qu'elle aurait dû oublier− donc elle alla faire un tour. Se faufilant hors de son lit elle sortit de sa chambre et, sur la pointe des pieds, prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, une pièce circulaire qu'ils avaient rebaptisés ainsi à cause de ses étagères pleines de livres.

Elle essayait d'échapper à ses pensées, d'échapper à elle-même par la lecture ; elle voulait se noyer dans une mer de livres. La maison était silencieuse et plongée dans l'obscurité, et s'il n'y avait pas eu les quelques bougies allumées par-ci par-là Hermione aurait été incapable de trouver son chemin sans sa baguette. Elle était certaine que Ron, Harry et Ginny dormaient. Les parents de Ron et Ginny étaient couchés aussi : il était presque deux heures du matin.

Hermione n'avait pas peur− Square Grimmauld était probablement un des endroits les plus sécurisés de Grande-bretagne avec tous les sorts défensifs qui protégeaient la maison; et elle savait en plus qu'aucun Epouvantard ou autre bête étrange ne se tapissait dans les recoins parce qu'elle-même avait prit part au grand nettoyage de la cave au grenier.

Elle atteignit la bibliothèque et ouvrit la porte sans y prêter vraiment attention, faisant un pas en avant─

Et elle s'immobilisa avec l'impression qu'on lui avait renversé un sceau d'eau glaciale par-dessus la tête.

La pièce n'était pas vide; il y avait quelqu'un assis sur le canapé près des étagères, quelqu'un qui lisait un épais livre marron à la lueur des bougies.

Remus leva la tête quand elle entra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Héhé je sais très bien ce que vous allez dire (et oui pas la peine de me jeter des sorts, j'ai fait EXPRES d'arrêter le chapitre ici). __Enfin sinon… merci d'avoir lu ! (et le prochain arrive bientôt, et vous aurez à attendre moins que pour celui-là, promis !)_

Harana : oui je suis d'accord, c'est bien plus amusant d'ajouter des scènes courtes par-ci par-la. Je pense qu'une histoire avec deux personnes qui a priori ne sont pas a meme de tomber amoureuses (en tous cas pas dans l'histoire d'origine) a besoin d'un minimum de réalisme pour sembler crédible. Enfin en tou cas c'est mon opinion ! Merci bcp pour les comments et a + j'espère !  
Inwie Lupin : hi aussi ! mmmmm non elle écrivait bien un essai ! mais enfin bon c'est vrai ça aurait été marrant de la voir écrire une lettre a Remus !  
Lupini-Filiae : ca va venir, patience… (non je rigole pas, ca va venir !). Cette histoire sera lonnnnnnnnnnnngue !  
Moony's wife : slt ! oui plus de reviews ca serait sympa mais bon je me plains pas non plus (la fic en anglais en a pas mal, sur ce site et sur d'autres)… Wow t'as tout relu ? bon a part ca, oui ca va bien finir par évoluer entre eux, mais personne n'est pressé que cette histoire se termine, si ? ; )


	7. Hypnotisant

_Oui oui je sais ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas ajouté de chapitres… j'ai eu énormément de boulot ces derniers temps (la prépa ça laisse pas trop de répit) mais bon j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même : ). Bien sûr, les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus ! (et j'ajoute, une fois de plus, qu'Harry Potter est la propriété intégrale de la grande JKR et que, hélas, je n'en possède rien lol)_

_Dans ce chapitre : c'est ce que vous attendez tous, j'imagine !_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 7  
****Hypnotisant**

_Remus._

Hermione ferma la porte sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela ; il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée qu'elle puisse rencontrer quelqu'un à une heure pareille. Etait-ce parce que Remus n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus ?

Il sourit légèrement, d'une manière hésitante. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Remus s'imaginait déjà sortant de la pièce− parce qu'il avait bien envie de s'en aller−, mais d'un autre côté, c'était lui qui était assis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'_Hermione _était rentrée, elle, alors que Ron ou Harry auraient très bien pu être là ? Elle était si jeune… si innocente. Si belle, aussi, mais il savait que de telles considérations n'avait aucune place dans son cœur.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un bref instant, et le temps s'arrêta quand Hermione croisa le regard troublé de Remus. La magie du moment fut vite rompue quand elle fit un pas en avant, sachant qu'elle devait justifier sa présence ici au milieu de la nuit. Maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait dire qu'elle était là pour emprunter un livre. Pourtant, se dit-elle, pourquoi devrait-elle s'expliquer ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler et après tout elle n'était pas face à ses parents, et qui plus est personne ne lui avait interdit de se balader dans Square Grimmauld toute la nuit si elle le souhaitait.

"Tu as du mal à dormir?" demanda Remus, posant son livre à plat sur la petite table près du canapé. Il essaya de paraître calme, mais sa voix semblait étouffée.

Hermione prit note du ton inhabituel. C'était comme s'il avait quelque chose dans la gorge qui faisait que les mots frottaient, ou comme si on lui avait serré la poitrine. En même temps, sa voix avait un air qui sonnait faux. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait cette impression; mais il lui semblait que Remus parlait plus pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde d'une tension presque palpable que par réelle envie de discuter. Etait-il fatigué ? Inquiet ? Avait-il eu une journée difficile et voulait être tranquille?

Ou peut-être− elle avala sa salive− peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'autre. Elle préférait ne pas trop y penser. Pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose… qu'elle réponde à sa question. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui, il voulait savoir si elle avait du mal à dormir.

"Oui, du mal à dormir," répondit-elle avec nervosité. Puis les mots lui sortirent de la bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, et elle dit tout bas, "Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule, Professeur."

Il la regarda avec le visage dans l'ombre, soulagé qu'il y ait aussi peu de lumière pour cacher la sueur de son front. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux d'être distant− qu'il_ devait _être distant, en fait− mais il n'y arrivait pas. "Hermione…" Il parla si bas que c'était à peine audible. "Je ne suis plus ton professeur… tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Remus." Dire autant de mots lui coûta un effort immense. Au moins il avait réussi à dire une phrase entière; combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler Remus? Harry, Ron et Ginny le faisaient, et le tutoyaient.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la refermant presque immédiatement. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre, elle ne savait pas _quoi_ répondre. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'appeler Remus, parce qu'utiliser son prénom la briserait. Ce serait atteindre un état d'intimité que jamais elle ne supporterait car ce ne serait rien de plus qu'une illusion.

Sa voix, quand elle parla, était au moins aussi enrouée que celle de Remus. "Je suis désolée, Professeur," chuchota-t-elle. "Les habitudes sont tenaces."

C'était sa façon de sous-entendre qu'elle était consciente du degré de complexité de leur relation. Il comprenait.

Le fantôme d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il ne manquait pas de voir l'ironie de la situation. Tous deux étaient ici au beau milieu de la nuit, seuls, à la lueur des bougies. Tous deux ne souhaitaient rien de plus que se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il était humain d'imaginer que des choses pouvaient se passer.

Tous deux savaient que c'était un rêve irréalisable.

Il fixa des yeux la poignée de la porte à droite d'Hermione, tentant de garder une expression neutre. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas la regarder intensément. "Tu sais, ton essai, il était… vraiment très bon."

Hermione s'immobilisa. Pourquoi diable se mettait-il à reparler de son essai maintenant ? "Oh." Les mots lui manquaient. "Merci. Je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre votre temps avec─"

"Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps du tout," l'interrompit-il. "Vraiment pas," répéta-t-il avec les lèvres à peines entrouvertes. Il détourna enfin le regard de la porte, pensa intérieurement que si_ seulement_ il pouvait se rapprocher d'elle…

Non. C'était une idée folle, complètement folle. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait, juste un fantasme. Elle était trop jeune, il était trop vieux. Il était l'adulte ici, celui qui était responsable. Celui qui était _censé_ l'être, en tous cas.

"Je− je voulais simplement─" bredouilla Hermione, essayant de rompre le silence. "Euh─ emprunter un livre." Elle avança gauchement vers les nombreuses étagères contre le mur, sentant le regard de Remus dans son dos.

Quand elle se trouva face à l'alignement de livres elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de celui qu'elle voulait prendre. Même après trois ans, elle n'en connaissait qu'une partie. Il y en avait tellement… tellement. Des rangées et des rangées de livres poussiéreux se suivaient; elle tendit une main et un vieux livre vert lui glissa dans la paume. Elle ne l'avait pas choisi, elle aurait très bien pu prendre celui d'à-côté, ou celui d'au-dessus.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le titre. _Les remèdes anciens pour les maladies anciennes._

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait lu d'habitude, mais c'était une bonne excuse pour partir.

Remus la suivit des yeux quand elle alla jusqu'à l'étagère. Il se leva malgré lui, sachant déjà que c'était une mauvaise chose à faire mais incapable de s'arrêter. Une partie de lui-même savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et pour la première fois en une semaine il marchait _vers_ Hermione et pas loin d'elle parce que, au plus profond de lui-même, c'était ce dont il avait envie depuis ces quelques jours.

Elle tenait le livre maintenant ; tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'en aller.

Elle se retourna et sursauta de surprise, s'agrippant au livre pour éviter que ses mains ne tremblent. Remus s'était levé mais n'était pas resté devant le canapé ; il s'était approché d'elle silencieusement. A présent il regardait le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, ne le voyant pas vraiment mais n'osant pas regarder autre part. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point ses mains étaient délicates. Si fragiles…

Il les vit trembler légèrement, serra les dents et recula d'un pas. Il savait qu'il était près, très près d'elle. Beaucoup trop près.

"Tiens," murmura-t-il, examinant les rangées de livres et en choisissant un qu'il connaissait, justifiant ainsi sa présence près des étagères. "Celui-ci sera bien mieux." Il le lui tendit. Le titre était _Découverte et Histoire des Sorts._

Il savait qu'elle préférerait ça, elle avait toujours aimé l'histoire. Les anciennes maladies étaient assez inintéressantes, elles avaient disparues, et même s'il était certain qu'elle lirait n'importe quoi, il croyait se souvenir que les livres sur les sorts étaient de loin ses préférés.

Elle le prit de ses mains prudemment et leurs doigts se rencontrèrent un instant. Hermione rougit− elle aussi était soulagée qu'il fasse presque noir. Remus se mit à observer ses pieds de manière intense, se sentant rougir aussi. Elle replaça son livre sur l'étagère.

"Merci," dit-elle silencieusement, et elle releva la tête.

Croiser son regard n'avait pas été dans ses intentions; elle aurait préféré disparaître sous terre, ou trouver quelque chose qui lui fasse oublier qu'il était là à-côté d'elle.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là et tout deux se sentirent attirés l'un vers l'autre, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre. Les yeux de Remus avaient une teinte bleu gris qu'Hermione trouvait terriblement séduisante ; ses propres yeux étaient clairs et purs. Remus se trouva perdu face à eux, si profondément perdu qu'il oublia tout le reste à ce moment là car il découvrait la vastitude des mondes cachés dans son regard, l'immensité de ce qu'elle offrait. Elle était si parfaite, si intelligente, si belle.

Il la regarda la bouche légèrement ouverte et se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Puis il tendit une main vers son visage, doucement, lentement, et lui prit le menton dans la paume de sa main. Sa peau était douce et tiède.

"Hermione…" murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Il savait que contre ses sentiments, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Son cœur battant dans ses oreilles, Remus plaça un baiser doux et léger sur son front.

Hermione ferma les yeux─

Et l'horloge sonna deux heures, les faisant tous les deux revenir sur terre de manière brutale.

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire Remus fit un pas en arrière en se mordant les lèvres. "Je suis désolé─" dit-il très vite, tendant une main entre eux comme pour s'éloigner d'elle encore plus. "Je ne voulais pas− je m'excuse, je…." Les mots étaient plus forts que ce qu'il avait voulu parce que la pièce était vide. Il se sentait horriblement mal. "Enfin, je veux dire… je n'ai jamais─" bafouilla-t-il.

Hermione aurait préféré mourir. Plutôt mourir que d'entendre cela. Rien que sa voix était assez pour la faire trembler follement des pieds à la tête ; rien que sa présence auprès d'elle la faisait vouloir courir vers lui. Mais le voir s'excuser− cela, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle aurait préféré lui dire qu'il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, qu'il pouvait même recommencer, se rapprocher d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulait faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux, et lui faire oublier qu'il était un loup-garou et le persuader qu'il n'était pas repoussant.

"Je─" Remus commença de nouveau, mais elle le fit taire d'un mouvement de la main. Son visage avait perdu toute sérénité et elle vit malgré la pénombre qu'il était terriblement pale. Elle voulait le réconforter mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, pas maintenant.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, passant devant lui pour atteindre la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans regarder en arrière. Elle la referma dès qu'elle fut dehors, le laissant seul, démuni et abasourdi dans la pénombre.

Remus fixa la porte des yeux pendant un long moment, fortement secoué. Elle était partie maintenant, parce qu'il avait− mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Il se sentait malade. Qu'avait-il _voulu_ faire ?

Il jura tout bas. Il était dangereux de perdre le contrôle de soi-même. Cela ne mènerait à rien de bon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire, il ne le permettrait pas. Il avait juste besoin de… de se convaincre d'oublier tout cela.

Hermione grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Elle s'en fichait de faire trop de bruit, elle s'en fichait si quelqu'un se réveillait. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, et de pleurer. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, les larmes coulant de ses yeux et roulant sur ses joues.

Elle se sentait vraiment malheureuse maintenant parce que tout était de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas forcé Remus à se lever, mais elle n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans la bibliothèque. A présent jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder à nouveau en face, parce que c'était de sa faute à elle s'il se sentait coupable ; c'était à cause d'elle que Remus avait−

Elle passa une main sur son menton.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la durée pendant laquelle elle pleura, mais les sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il y eut bien dix minutes avant qu'elle n'entendit des pas.

Remus montait dans sa propre chambre, qui était située un étage plus haut que celle d'Hermione. Quand il atteignit le premier étage il aperçut de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Sa sensation de nausée s'intensifia. Le cœur battant, il se dirigea inconsciemment vers la porte. Il secoua la tête, se haïssant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi avait-il détruis leur amitié ?

En fait, se dit-il, la gorge sèche, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amitié. C'était un amour réciproque, un sentiment mutuel qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais réellement exprimé.

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent de manière abrupte quand Hermione leva la tête pour écouter, retenant sa respiration, sachant parfaitement que Remus était de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il voulait dire quelque chose, essayer d'ouvrir pour voir si elle avait fermé à clé, s'excuser de nouveau, lui parler et peut-être arranger les choses entre eux avant que quelqu'un ne remarque quoi que se soit. En même temps, il avait déjà fait assez de dégâts comme cela.

Hermione attendit sans bruit. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle voulait qu'il entre. Elle savait que c'était une idée folle, surtout maintenant, mais elle voulait le voir encore une fois… un instant… l'apercevoir pendant juste une autre seconde…

Remus hésita, puis tendit la main vers la poignée. Cela ne servait à rien qu'ils attendent chacun d'un côté de la porte. Et puis, elle _pleurait_….

Il avait la main sur la poignée à présent, ses doigts pleins de sueur sur le métal froid− et il ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis soudainement il la lâcha comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts et tourna les talons de manière déterminée. Essayant désespérément d'ignorer les sanglots qui avaient recommencés, il revint vers les escaliers avec un sentiment de vide, grimpa jusqu'au second étage, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec la paume de la main et ferma à clé derrière lui. Il tomba sur son lit tout habillé, restant dans le noir, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Il n'était plus un gamin, il était mature, un adulte responsable, qui devait s'occuper d'Hermione et ses amis. Il devait les protéger comme un père l'aurait fait pour ses enfants.

Mais, au nom du ciel…

Dans l'histoire, il n'était pas censé avoir de tels sentiments pour elle.

Hermione finit par aller se coucher, épuisée, et réussi− elle eut ensuite du mal à s'en souvenir− à s'endormir malgré le tourbillon de pensées dans son esprit.

Les yeux de Remus s'étaient fermés avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se déshabiller ou de se glisser sous les draps. Il voulait tant oublier qu'il arriva à plonger son esprit dans un noir absolu.

Et alors il fut le témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir…

Il y avait un homme devant lui ; cet homme-là avait le dos tourné et Remus ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Mais il savait que c'était Severus Rogue.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière.

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui était sombre et inquiétant. Le directeur de Pouddlard parlait au portrait d'Amando Dippet, un ancien directeur. Sa barbe était plus grise que jamais, ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes perchées sur le bout de son nez.

"Le temps s'écoule─" le portrait dit d'une voix forte.

"Mais les héros ne sont jamais oubliés," finit Dumbledore.

Un autre flash de lumière. Le décor changea.

Il était au cœur de la forêt ; les arbres étaient si proches les uns des autres qu'il faisait presque totalement noir. Et soudain les arbres étaient morts, le sol gelé et recouvert de neige… tout était embrouillé, mélangé…

Encore un autre flash.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Le temps s'écoule," fit le portrait; et Dumbledore compléta la phrase, "Mais les héros ne sont jamais oubliés."

Hermione se réveilla brutalement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tard dans la matinée du lendemain elle alla prendre une douche et descendit les escaliers vers la cuisine en espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle ne croiserait pas Remus. Elle ne croyait pas qu'elle arriverait jamais à lui reparler ; pas après ce qui s'était passé. Le souvenir de la nuit précédente se manifesta immédiatement, et elle sentit le sang lui monter au visage quand elle le vit assis à la table du petit déjeuner en arrivant.

Il ne leva pas la tête quand elle entra. Il semblait absorbé dans un magazine pour sorciers qu'il avait probablement trouvé à traîner quelque part ; ses mains en tenaient fermement les deux bords.

Remus avait deviné qu'elle arrivait avant même qu'elle n'entre ; elle avait des pas qu'il ne pouvait pas confondre avec ceux d'un autre. C'était un trait de sa personnalité. Il continua à regarder un article parfaitement anodin sur une compétition de magie, ne voyant rien mais utilisant l'excuse pour ne pas lever la tête. Du coin de l'œil il vit Hermione hésiter légèrement dans l'embrasure de la porte, avant qu'elle ne murmure _bonjour_ à la ronde.

Tous les autres répondirent : Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ron, et Ginny.

Remus, tendu, maudit la fenêtre si large qui laissait entrer autant de rayons de soleils. Il faisait si chaud dans la cuisine qu'il savait que son visage était plein de sueur à nouveau− mais ce n'était pas non plus uniquement à cause de la chaleur.

Hermione alla jusqu'au frigo et sortit une bouteille de lait, puis alla vers la table. La seule place libre était à côté de… à côté de lui.

Elle marcha lentement vers Remus et s'assit, avec lui à sa droite et Ron à sa gauche. Remus eut l'impression de se liquéfier quand il respira son parfum ; elle s'était attachée les cheveux avec un ruban violet qui allait avec sa robe et il sursauta littéralement quand leurs manches se touchèrent.

Heureusement, personne ne sembla remarquer. La mère de Ron servit des œufs aux plats et du bacon à Hermione et elle commença à manger en silence, tremblant un peu à chaque fois qu'elle amenait sa fourchette à sa bouche, sachant que Remus ne lisait pas du tout.

"Bien dormi?" Harry tenta d'engager la conversation.

"Euh− oui, merci," Hermione essaya de sourire afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Remus fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de son rêve étrange de la nuit précédente.

"Tout va bien?" demanda Mr Weasley, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Remus alors qu'il se levait pour aller à l'évier. Le père de Ron était là pour la journée, même s'il serait de retour à Ste Mangouste le lendemain matin à sept heures pile.

Remus redressa la tête, cherchant rapidement une réponse. Hermione fixa son assiette plus intensément que jamais, les dents serrées.

"Oh, oui─" Remus répondit au père de Ron. "J'ai juste eu l'impression que je connaissais l'homme sur la photo, mais non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre." Il plia le journal en souhaitant ne voir personne jeter un coup d'œil à la page qu'il avait été en train de regarder− en vérité, il n'y avait aucune photo dessus.

Hermione avait eu suffisamment de temps pour le constater. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien lu et qu'il venait d'inventer cette excuse.

Remus se tourna vers Harry à cet instant, croisa son regard et avala sa salive d'un coup. Il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre, parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait tout inventé.

Quand Arthur se retourna il regarda Remus dans les yeux, et Remus réalisa qu'Arthur l'observait depuis un moment avec un air un peu inquiet.

"Harry, Ron," Remus commença avec empressement, "Vous comptez faire quoi aujourd'hui?"

La conversation prit une tournure ennuyeuse ; Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, aussi perdue que lui, alors que les autres continuaient à manger sans même se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

Remus n'en pouvait plus. Quand il en eut assez il lâcha sa cuillère et elle tomba sur la table. Tous devinrent silencieux. "Je reviens," dit-il, puis il se leva et partit.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard étonné, puis Ron haussa les épaules et ils reprirent leur discussion.

Dès qu'il fut sortit de la cuisine Remus s'appuya contre le mur. Il respirait par saccades et se sentait emprisonné. L'air était suffocant− et le pire était qu'il ne voyait pas d'issue, pas de moyen de résoudre cette situation.

Soudain la porte qu'il venait de refermer se rouvrit et le heurta plutôt rudement à l'épaule. Arthur était aussi sorti de la cuisine. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Remus qui était toujours contre le mur et se frottait l'épaule.

"Désolé," murmura Arthur.

Remus ne répondit pas, sachant qu'Arthur n'était pas simplement inquiet pour _ça_.

"Est-ce-que ça va?" Arthur prit Remus par le bras, parlant à voix basse parce que la porte était toujours entrouverte. Quand à nouveau il ne reçut pas de réponse, le père de Ron ajouta avec anxiété, "Remus?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Diabella : oui une histoire longue c'est bien ça :)… Moony's Wife : Merci bcp ! C'est sympa de savoir que certains vont continuer à lire… moi aussi j'adore voir les personnages un peu perdus dans leurs sentiments ; Remus ne sait plus du tout ou il en est (Hermione non plus d'ailleurs) et du coup il hésite tout le temps quand il est à côté d'elle… a + j'espère !_

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Sentiments Coupables,_ (déjà presque traduit): Arthur semble se douter que quelque chose ne va pas… aurait-il tout deviné ? A part ça, Remus et Hermione doivent trouver un moyen de se parler avant que tout le monde ne comprenne ce qui se passe entre eux ! Stay tuned, comme on dit !


	8. Sentiments Coupables

**Disclaimer: **tout està JK...

**NDLR:** désolée pour le retard... le boulot et les concours ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces derniers mois. Toutes mes excuses et un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire! Amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Sentiments Coupables

Ah. Il devait vraiment faire une drôle de tête. "Oui─ Non… Enfin je veux dire…"

"Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas?" demanda Arthur à voix basse. L'escalier n'était que peu éclairé, si bien que ses yeux étaient noyés dans la pénombre.

"Je t'assure que ça va," répondit Remus dans un souffle.

Arthur secoua la tête. "Allez, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai."

"Vrai…" Remus avait du mal à garder une expression neutre. "Il faudrait toujours faire attention à ce que l'on affirme quand on prétend parler au nom de la vérité." Il y avait une note de désespoir dans sa voix à présent qu'il essayait, sans réellement y arriver, de trouver quelque chose pour éluder la discussion.

Arthur cilla, ayant l'air plus interdit qu'autre chose. "Tu es sûr que tout va bien?"

Remus s'appuya lourdement contre la rampe d'escalier. Arthur et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant, et ils étaient devenus de bons amis. Ils avaient des vies très différentes− l'un avait une famille et un travail, l'autre aucun parent et aucun travail en dehors des missions que Dumbledore lui confiait− mais ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Tous deux savaient ce que l'amitié, la guerre et la mort signifiaient. Depuis que Sirius était− eh bien, depuis que la guerre avait pris une tournure plus concrète, Remus et lui n'avaient plus eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre. C'était comme s'ils faisaient partie d'une seule et même famille; une famille qui se battait contre les Mangemorts. Quand Arthur avait dû fait face à certains problèmes au Ministère quelques mois plus tôt, il s'était confié à Remus.

"Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas? Le boulot?" essaya Arthur, le regardant comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler de ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux pour l'Ordre. "Pleine lune?" continua-t-il quand il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Remus essaya de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait diriger la conversation hors de ces terrains dangereux, mais rien ne vint, aucune d'idée de génie. Arthur rit tout bas, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. "Une fille?"

Remus eut l'impression que quelque chose venait de se coincer dans sa gorge. Il avala sa salive, heureusement sans s'étouffer, mais souhaitant pour une fois qu'Arthur le laisse tranquille.

"Une petite amie? Qui─?" demanda Arthur, ayant l'air à moitié sérieux, à moitié amusé. Pensait-il que c'était une _blague_?

Remus ne dit rien, écoutant les voix qui lui arrivaient aux oreilles. Tout le monde était encore dans la cuisine à profiter du petit déjeuner. Remus essaya de garder un visage impassible quand Harry parla, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand ce fut Hermione qui répondit à la question d'Harry.

Un pli se dessina entre les sourcils d'Arthur. Remus espéra, contre tout espoir, qu'Arthur ne mettrait pas deux et deux ensembles, mais son ami semblait avoir soudainement eu une illumination. "Tu veux dire que…" Il y avait de l'incompréhension dans sa voix− mais le seul fait qu'il réussisse à parler était un miracle. C'était comme si Arthur avait été frappé au creux de l'estomac ; il était ébahi. "Remus─"

Remus craignait la suite; ça avait déjà l'air d'une mise en garde.

"Elle n'est pas ma fille," déclara Arthur à voix basse. "Mais si j'ai un conseil─"

Remus ne dit pas un mot: en fait, il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

"Juste… fais attention," dit Arthur. Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, semblant préoccupé, et laissa Remus seul debout et se sentant plus malade que jamais.

"Arthur─" Remus le rappela. Arthur se retourna, le regardant du haut de l'escalier. "Tu ne le dira à personne, n'est-ce-pas?"

Arthur la regarda pendant un moment. Il s'écoula bien cinq secondes avant qu'il ne parle. "Non. Promis. Je ne le ferais pas." Il attendit et ajouta, comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Remus, "Pas même à Molly."

* * *

Remus tenait sa baguette en l'air, prêt à frapper. Il devait lancer un sort; cela faisait partie de leurs entraînements. 

Hermione avait le souffle court; et elle savait que dans une vraie bataille elle s'apprêterait à mourir. Remus l'avait désarmée et maintenant il devait murmurer un sort, n'importe lequel pour voir comment elle réagirait. Par exemple, il pouvait faire semblant de jeter un des Sortilèges Impardonnables −sans réellement le faire, il était inutile de le préciser− pour voir si elle avait le réflexe de rouler sur le sol et de l'éviter. Alors qu'est-ce-que Remus attendait ? Elle était sans défense au sol et il ne faisait toujours rien.

Remus ferma les yeux. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis la veille au soir, pas même un mot. Elle n'avait pas demandé à le voir mais lui non plus n'avait fait aucun effort. Il savait qu'il faudrait bien qu'ils se parlent un jour, mais… il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de le faire. Peut-être était-ce de la timidité, ou un manque de courage− de toutes manières cela n'avait aucune importance. Il était étrange qu'un homme qui avait combattu des Mangemorts à plusieurs reprises se retrouve soudainement incapable d'aller parler avec quelqu'un qui habitait dans la même maison que lui…

Alors que ces dernières pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, Remus ouvrit les paupières. Hermione était toujours par terre. Il était censé se dire qu'elle était une ennemie ici… il devait lancer un sort. C'était ce qui se passait à chaque fois que quelqu'un mourrait.

Esct-ce-que Rogue avait été au sol, vulnérable, quand il avait été blessé? Il se le demandait. Avait-il regardé la mort en face, avait-il attendu l'inévitable, incapable d'échapper à son destin ? Les Mangemorts avaient-ils ri avant de condamner un être humain à une mort certaine?

Remus sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Ils devaient payer pour cela, et pour tout le reste.

Même s'il ne leva pas sa baguette, Remus ouvrit la bouche. Juste pour prononcer les mots. Même si cela ne le conduirait à rien, ce serait assez pour qu'il arrive à se convaincre de retourner se battre contre ces horribles Mangemorts et de jurer de ne plus se reposer tant qu'il n'aurait pas vengé Rogue.

"Ava─"

Il avala sa salive. Le problème était que ce n'était pas un Mangemort qui était devant lui. Juste Hermione. Et il ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Il était maintenant seul face à ses propres sentiments, à se battre contre lui-même et contre cette barrière d'émotions qui se dressait devant lui.

Sa vision se troubla. Il se sentait fiévreux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi pendant une semaine. Bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, Remus se prit en train de regarder la bouteille d'eau qui avait été brisée par un sort et que personne n'avait pris le temps de réparer. De l'eau coulait sur le sol, goutte après goutte après goutte d'une manière qui portait sur les nerfs, comme si personne au monde ne pourrait jamais arrêter l'eau de goutter.

Lorsqu'il pivota sur les talons, son visage était aussi pale que le mur derrière lui. Que l'on donne une baguette à un homme, se dit-il, et qu'on lui fasse regarder son ennemi dans les yeux− on saura ainsi qui il est.

Quand la porte claqua Harry et Ron arrêtèrent leur combat, et Hermione ne réalisa qu'ils avaient été encore en train de se jeter des sorts que quand le silence atteignit ses oreilles. Elle vit qu'ils la regardaient avec insistance. "On arête pour aujourd'hui," murmura-t-elle avant de rouvrir la porte. Elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine et se versa un verre de limonade froide, presque glacée.

* * *

La musique était sans doute la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider à se détendre. Remus alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et tenta de se concentrer− sans réellement y arriver− sur la mélodie. 

Hermione entra avec son verre, évitant de regarder Remus. "J'adore cette chanson." Elle avait finalement réussi à se convaincre d'entrer dans la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu'ils devraient bien se parler un jour ou l'autre. Au moins ça serait passé.

Remus leva les yeux, étonné qu'elle ait parlé. Continuerait-elle à vivre en prétendant que rien ne s'était passé la veille au soir ? Ou voudrait-elle en parler ? Il préférait sans doute la seconde option, même si il était déchirant de devoir se détourner de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir. "C'est la première fois que tu l'entends?" choisit-il de demander prudemment.

Elle hésita sur le pas de la porte puis avança, posa son verre sur la table et déclara, "Mon grand-père adorait l'écouter, quand j'étais plus jeune."

"Oh." Il se souvint qu'elle venait d'une famille de Moldus. Elle était si douée en magie qu'il avait tendance à l'oublier. Il prit conscience qu'il ne connaissait rien de sa famille ; pourquoi n'avait-il jamais demandé ?

"Je me souviens qu'il restait assis au coin du feu à écouter de la musique…" continua Hermione. Elle était mi-perdue dans ses pensées, mi-consciente de la présence de Remus à côté d'elle.

"Tu ne va plus le voir?" Remus regretta sa question dès que les mots lui sortirent de la bouche.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne murmure, "Il est mort il y a cinq ans. "

Il resta silencieux, ayant l'impression d'avoir prit une douche froide. "Je suis désolé," dit-il tout bas. Il était _vraiment_ désolé. Pour ça. Pour tout.

Pour la nuit précédente.

"Je ne le connaissant pas tant que ça; il habitait loin," dit-elle très vite.

"Je n'ai jamais connu mes grands-parents," dit Remus avant d'ajouter amèrement, "Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mes parents non plus."

Pendant le silence qui suivit, Hermione garda le regard dirigé sur sa montre. Il était cinq heures et demie. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi elle se souvint soudainement de son rêve de la nuit précédente. Remus fixait des yeux la couverture d'un livre qui était resté sur la table, c'est pourquoi elle se dit à elle-même, en pensant qu'il n'entendrait pas, "Le temps s'écoule…"

"Mais les héros ne sont jamais oubliés."

Hermione en resta bouche bée. C'était Remus qui avait parlé, et Remus la dévisagea pendant un long moment, surpris et même un peu effrayé.

La porte s'ouvrit. Ron et Harry avaient l'air complètement perplexes. "Remus? On pensait que tu étais parti et que l'Ordre avait une urgence mais─"

"J'avais besoin d'une pause," dit Remus plutôt froidement.

"Oh. D'accord. Très bien, donc on− on continuera plus tard alors," Harry et Ron ressortirent de la pièce.

Remus saisit l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui et sortit aussi, avant de grimper avec empressement les escaliers. Quand il atteignit la salle de bain il se pencha au dessus du lavabo et se passe le visage sous l'eau froide. Il était impossible qu'Hermione aussi connaisse cette phrase, parce que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, seulement un rêve… et _rien de plus_ qu'un rêve.

Hermione avait inspiré une bouffée d'air dès que la porte s'était refermée, essayant désespérément d'oxygéner son cerveau. Comment diable Remus connaissait-il la fin de cette phrase stupide qui venait de son rêve ? Car cela avait bien été un rêve, non ? Elle se souvenait de Dumbledore, debout devant son bureau… du portrait accroché au mur… et puis de cette phrase, répétée et répétée…

"Hermione?"

Elle eut l'impression d'atterir. Harry était de nouveau dans le salon, la conduisant à se demander où Ron avait bien pu aller.

"Je voulais juste─" hésita Harry. "Enfin… est-ce que je peux te parler?"

"Oui, bien sûr," Hermione jeta un regard autour d'elle. La pièce était vide et elle eut soudainement peur qu'Harry ne connaisse son secret.

"Ecoute, c'est juste à propos de…" Harry inspira et dit, "Remus."

Il sembla à Hermione que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre. C'était un cauchemar… Harry avait-il tout deviné ? Non. C'était de la paranoïa, et rien de plus… "Comment ça, de Remus?" demanda-t-elle lentement.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est si… préoccupé ces derniers temps ?"

Hermione avait la gorge sèche. "Ils ont probablement un problème à l'Ordre."

"Oui, probablement." Harry acquiesça. "J'espère que tu as raison. Mais il se passe des choses étranges depuis quelque temps. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Depuis la nuit où Remus est parti plus personne ne semble comme avant ; c'est vraiment bizarre." Harry haussa les épaules et demanda innocemment, "Est-ce que tu as vu Ginny?"

Si elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation entre Harry et Remus, Hermione n'aurait jamais deviné qu'Harry se préoccupait beaucoup plus de Ginny qu'il ne le laissait entrevoir. "Elle doit être dans sa chambre," répondit-elle.

"Merci," Harry ressortit, laissant Hermione de nouveau seule. Elle passa une main fiévreuse sur son front brûlant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ne pas aller chez elle ? Elle avait dix-huit ans, elle était censée se trouver un petit copain qui avait son âge, qui était jeune et beau et─

Remus _était_ beau.

Pourquoi l'aimait-elle autant? Pour tout et pour rien. Juste à cause de ce qu'il représentait, car sa présence à Square Grimmauld voulait tout dire. Lui au moins semblait comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient, confinés à Square Grimmauld, alors que les autres semblaient à peine se rendre compte de leur existence. Il y avait aussi la façon donc il avait murmuré son nom, tout bas, la veille au soir, et la manière donc il s'était livré à elle quand il lui avait parlé du comportement de Ron et d'Harry.

Peut-être avait-il des défauts− mais qui était parfait? Si on lui avait demandé elle n'aurait pas changé une seule chose chez lui ; rien du tout. Même sa condition de loup-garou était une des raisons pour lesquelles il la fascinait. Tout bien considéré, elle l'aimait autant parce qu'il était lui-même.

Est-ce qu'elle finirait par en mourir? Cela la consumait, et elle avait peur parce que ce n'était pas bien, ou plutôt ça avait l'air bien, et c'était ça qui était mal… elle avait toujours vu l'amour comme une émotion merveilleuse. Dans les livres, dans les histoires, l'amour était tellement beau qu'elle avait souhaité un jour tomber amoureuse.

En réalité, c'était terrifiant.

* * *

"Molly?" 

"Oui?" La mère de Ron leva la tête de la pile de linge qu'elle était en train de trier dans la lingerie.

Remus vérifia par-dessus son épaule qu'ils étaient seuls. "J'irais au Chemin de Traverse demain matin. J'ai besoin− euh− j'ai besoin de potion Tue-Loup."

Molly fit oui de la tête. "D'accord. Severus ne t'en avait pas préparé plus la dernière fois?"

"Pas vraiment… et je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je commence à chercher quelqu'un qui puisse m'en préparer d'autre étant donné que nous ne savons pas pendant combine de temps il… enfin, en tous cas, il faut bien six mois pour en faire. Ne t'inquiète pas si je ne suis pas là demain matin, je partirais tôt en prenant de la poudre de Cheminette."

Molly se mordit les lèvres comme pour protester, puis elle soupira. "Juste… fais attention."

"Toujours," répliqua Remus avec un sourire triste.

* * *

"Non. Je viens de vous le dire, je n'en ai plus en stock," la sorcière dévisageait Remus d'un air soupçonneux, agitant devant lui une main couverte de bagues. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour demander de la potion Tue-Loup, elle avait fait un pas de recul et était devenue plutôt malpolie. 

"En aurez-vous bientôt?" insista Remus.

"Peut-être," répliqua-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était un fléau contagieux. "Excusez-moi, j'ai d'autres clients… je peux vous aider?" fit-elle en direction d'un vieux sorcier qui observait des étagères de bouteilles.

Remus soupira. Il détestait cela quand les gens le regardait de la sorte− mais hélas n'était que trop habitué à ce brusque changement d'attitude. Même si les gens ne savait pas que c'était _lui_ le loup, rien que d'en connaître un était considéré comme dangereux.

"Remus, c'est ben toi?" quelqu'un dit d'une voix forte dès qu'il fut dans la rue.

"Bonjour, Hagrid," Remus salua le gardien de Pouddlard. "Toujours à la recherche de peaux de dragon?" Remus avait entendu Hagrid se plaindre plusieurs fois dans le cours des dernières semaines que personne ne vendait plus rien. Après sa conversation écourtée avec la sorcière aux grosses bagues, Remus devenait convaincu qu'Hagrid avait raison.

"Ahh, t'imagines pas com' ça d'vient rare," répondit le gardien hirsute. "Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'amène?"

"En fait, j'ai terminé," murmura Remus. "J'allais rentrer," mentit-il, espérant simplement voir Hagrid s'éloigner.

"Oh. D'accord. A plus tard alors."

Remus se dirigea vers les cheminées; mais quand il arriva à vingt mètres d'elles il s'arrêta et prit un autre chemin. Il y avait autre chose qu'il devait faire. Par contre, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Pas Hagrid, pas les enfants, même pas Arthur et Molly. Personne.

"Rien n'a jamais été prouvé," l'homme semblait faire attention à ce qu'il disait. "Mais il y a un ancien adage à propos de ceux qui partagent les mêmes rêves ; vous voulez l'entendre ?" Le sorcier entraîna Remus dans un des coins de sa boutique poussiéreuse d'astrologie.

Remus hésita, coincé entre des boules de cristal et des amulettes protectrices, puis acquiesça.

"Je présume que c'est vous qui avez partagé un rêve?" l'homme commença. Il avait une longue barbe qui ressemblait un peu à celle de Dumbledore, et ses petites lunettes carrées lui conféraient un air sage.

"Vous présumez bien," répondit platement Remus.

"Eh bien, si l'autre personne est un homme on dit que vous êtes dans une situation de conflit avec lui. Souvent cette personne se révèle être un ennemi, ou un traître."

Remus attendit. Quand l'homme lui fit un demi-sourire il demanda avec irritation, "Et si ce n'est pas un homme?"

"Ha! Une femme hein?" l'homme émit un petit rire, ce qui tout d'un coup le fit paraître beaucoup moins érudit, puis il sembla apercevoir l'air agacé de Remus. "En général", dit-il très vite, "Les partageurs de rêves, comme on les appelle, sont deux personnes faites l'un pour l'autre." L'homme lui lança un regard entendu. Remus le remercia, la tête dans le brouillard, et sortit avec l'impression que son cerveau n'était plus tout à fait normal.

Il était déchiré. Dans un sens, ou était le problème? Hermione et lui étaient tous deux adultes : que ce soit selon les lois des Moldus ou des Sorciers, ils étaient légalement en âge d'êtres responsables et avaient tout à fait le droit d'être ensemble, de se marier, d'avoir des enfants…

Un sentiment de culpabilité monta en lui et Remus repoussa cette dernière idée de toutes ses forces. Dans un sens il y _avait_ un problème. Pouvaient-ils s'en sortir ? Probablement pas. C'était juste impossible, à cause de la guerre, à cause de Ron, de Ginny, d'Harry, Dumbledore et de tous les autres. Parce que cela serait tellement mal, lui son ancien professeur et elle son ancienne élève, lui un loup-garou assez vieux pour être son père et elle une jeune sorcière brillante donc il n'avait pas le droit de mettre l'avenir en danger.

Il devait laisser tomber, il devait laisser cet amour s'en aller et devenir une ombre, un souvenir, rien de plus qu'un fantôme dans l'obscurité qui tombait.

Cela dura deux jours entiers. Ils étaient là avec tellement de choses entre eux qui restaient en suspens, prétendant, lorsque les autres étaient autour, être des gens normaux ayant des conversations parfaitement normales. Mais pendant tout ce temps, les repas, les matinées, les après-midi et les soirées, ils se forçaient en réalité à adopter un comportement normal.

Mais les faits étaient là. Les jours passaient, sans fin, les uns après les autres ; chaque seconde devenait un combat, chaque minute était plus difficile à vivre que la précédente. Un simple mot ou l'ombre d'un sourire, un soupir ou juste un aperçu de l'autre, et la flamme dans leurs cœurs était vivante de nouveau, brûlant en silence au plus profond de leurs êtres. Il était encore plus douloureux de se détourner après cela, mais ils le faisaient quand même obstinément, chacun fermant de son côté les barrières de sa liberté, laissant cette passion jamais avouée les ronger de l'intérieur.

Cela aurait duré plus longtemps− une éternité− si rien ne s'était produit. Il était tôt, très tôt le matin s'il se référait à la faible lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Quelque chose était inhabituel et… n'allait pas, voilà tout. C'était juste une sensation qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac, mais elle s'accrut lorsqu'il découvrit que le bruit qui venait de le tirer de son sommeil était quelqu'un− une chouette, probablement− qui tapait à la fenêtre.

Remus se leva précipitamment avant que le bruit ne réveille quelqu'un d'autre.

"Fumsec?" Il fit un bond en arrière de surprise. Dumbledore avait envoyé _Fumsec_ pour faire parvenir un message? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer de si grave? Qu'avait-il pu arriver qui avait conduit Dumbledore à utiliser son messager le plus sûr et le plus rapide?

Remus ouvrit la fenêtre. Le Phénix refusa d'entrer mais laissa tomber un message dans la main tendu de Remus. Le parchemin était roulé très serré, et trois lettres rouges étaient inscrites sur le dessus : RJL. C'était ce à quoi Dumbledore les avait préparé. Il leur avait tous donné un mot de passe spécial et top-secret en les prévenant qu'il n'était à utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Remus savait que, si quelqu'un d'autre que lui tentait de lire ce message, il s'enflammerait immédiatement et ne laisserait que des cendres. Il n'y avait pas moyen de contourner la magie de Dumbledore.

Son inquiétude ne fit que s'accroître. D'une manière hésitante, il sortit enfin sa baguette, prononça le mot de passe et déroula le parchemin.

* * *

_Blloo: merci beaucoup!  
Latitelfemagik: maintenant tu sais ce qu'Arthur a deviné... j'espère que sa réaction te convient! Sinon, au niveau du nombre de chapitres total je ne peux pas vraiment dire... probablement entre 15 et 20, ça dépendra...  
Pottera (ou plutôt Lisa): pas la peine de supplier lol. J'aime pas laisser des histoires non finies, donc même si ça doit prendre tu temps il y aura une suite!  
Rubensrubens: bonne question... héhé je vais quand même pas tout dire non plus! g>  
Diabella: oui assez longue en effet... ne me remercie pas d'écrire c'est vraiment un plaisir.  
Harana: merci!  
Moony's wife: wow vraiment merci pour tes compliments! Là c'est bientot les vacances donc normalement je vais pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps à écrire..._

* * *


End file.
